A Bit Too Soon
by Laurabeast
Summary: Daryl and Carol meet long before their time, and fate takes it from there. A few other characters make an appearance, but mostly it's an AU Zombie free Caryl, I plan to write a second story which will breach into zombie territory if you like this though.
1. Chapter 1

"Got ya a fuckin job baby brother, ta sort a make up for fuckin up yer last one." Merle told him tossing their shared track phone at him. Daryl Caught his phone since Merle never payed for anything and stuffed it into his pocket roughly.

"Good, 'cause after ya fucked my boss and forgot her fuckin' name I sure as shit ain't gettin a good referance." Daryl growled, Merle just snorted remembering that hot milf tossing him out on his ass.

"Like you ain't ever forgot a womans name. Fuck ya remember that blond you was gonna fuck before ya went screamin about the damn chupicabra!?" Merle laughed remembering him blasting through the woods in just his fucking skivies yelling about how he had to kill it. That blond came stumbling out of the woods naked as the day she was born.

That girl had a fine rack, just swinging in the breaze her big nipples tight against the cold. What could Merle do but comfort her? Daryl groaned punching him in the shoulder hard.

"Ya, cause ya put fuckin shrooms in my God damn jerky, ya fuck head! Her name was Vicky!" Daryl snarled, Merle laughed thinking back over Daryl's short list of conquests.

"Wasn't that first one married?" Merle pushed, Daryl's anger fell to a blank look that warned Merle he'd gone too far.

"Ya gonna tell me about the fuckin job or what?" He asked his tone even, Merle schooled his expression.

"Right, ya remember Jim?" Merle asked, Daryl didn't bother to answer Merle knew he didn't.

"Well his cousin's wife's grama or some shit had her house burn down, so Jim recomended Skeet's brother Trick's construction company. As pay back for gettin him the Job Trick's willin to hire ya on, so long as ya don't fuck up he'll keep ya around." Merle told him, Daryl sighed. He liked construction well enough, but Skeeter was a piece of shit, so he wasn't sure his brother would be any better.

"Ya couldn't a just said it's fuckin construction and given me a damn adress to show up at?" Daryl asked, Merle shook his head handing him a post-it.

"Don't be so fuckin ungreatful, ya start tomorrow." Mere told him, Daryl recognized the adress, it was out in the sticks by the town over. Real big colonial style house, which he guessed was why Trick could aford to hire him on for this.

======) ))))======)

Carol pulled herself up off the floor, she just couldn't believe he'd really hit her. He'd yanked her around before when he was mad, cut on her even as calm punishment but he'd really hit her in anger. She needed to talk to her Grama Sophie. She was sick, and in her heart Carol knew she didn't have long, not since Grampa Howe had passed.

Still she gave the best advice, and she was all Carol had. The last of her family, and since Ed she wasn't allowed friends. She might be in too deep already. She'd always liked shy broken men, but it lead to a lot of heart break, so when she met Ed his possesivness had made her feel like the only woman in the world.

Now she was terrorfied, she was supposed to go help her grama talk with the construction men anyway, what with the reconstruction of her old house and all. She had a hefty insurance policy that was paying for the whole thing, but she was stuck in her little camper in the yard until it was finished.

Carol went to the bathroom lifting the side of her shirt to see the blooming purple welt on her side. It wasn't that bad, and she had spilled his beer, maybe she'd deserved it... maybe it was her. Why else would every other man she'd ever been with have ended up hating her?

*~†~*

Daryl yawned throwing his beat up truck into park in the long driveway of a what was now hardly more then a pile of ashy rubble. Tough luck, the house burning to cinders, but good for him he supposed.

Damn sun was only just painting the horizon that pale blue of sunrise. As soon as he forced himself out of his truck nursing a thermous of thick, strong coffee a tall broad shouldered man about Merle's size with a shaven head and a well groomed beard came over to him.

"Must be Daryl, I'm Turlough, but most folks call me Trick. I want ya to know right off I ain't givin ya any special fuckin treatment, Skeeter's my half brother, but he's hardly worth scrapin off yer boot. I owed one to Jim, that's the only damn reason yer here, if ya work hard and proove ya ain't as worthless as my brother ya can stay on. The Mason house is a big fuckin job for me though, so I ain't gonna hesitate to fire yer ass if I gotta. Ya get me?" Trick asked, Daryl blinked a few time swallowing a mouth full of coffee before he spoke.

"Works just fine for me, where ya want me?" He asked, Trick smiled stepping to the side and pointing to a huge dumpster.

"Fer today we're just clearin this shit out, T's on the back hoe, so you and the boys are just shovlein up the shit he can't scoop up." Trick explained, Daryl nodded heading towards the other men.

))))=======)

Carol sat on the little swinging love seat in her grama's garden while she talked to Turlough. Her grama was small and very old, but she was far from frail. She had this confidance she envied, no her thin frame came from the other side of her family. She soothed her long silver braid moving slowly to sit next to Carol.

"So... what is it that has your aura all blotted with this sickly grey?" She asked, Carol sighed, that was the only thing they differed on. Carol had been raised a devout christian, and it had never let her down, but Sophie was a firm douest.

"I... Ed he... I spilled his beer and he... he hit me, not hard, I mean I guess I kind of deserved it, but..." She started, Sophie poked her in the side causing Carol to whince and hold her side.

"Not hard hu? I don't know how you got it in your head that you're worth so little. I won't stand by while my sweet grand daughter is abused. No I'm going to pay one of these fine men to take you in their fine trucks and pick up some of your things, then you're moving in with me, and getting a devorce from that man who never deserved you!" She said firmly despite her wisended features, and brittle sickly hue there would be no fighting this.

"Grama I can't just..." She started, Sophie stopped her with the soft touch of her boney finger to her lips.

"No, Carol Anne Mason, Ed peltier is a bad man, he will hurt you until the day he dies if you don't do this right now. I'm begging you, please don't go back to him!" Sophie pleaded, and Carol was powerless to deny this sweet brittle old woman who'd been her closest family as long as she could remember. It didn't help that she was right.

"Fine, but you have to talk to Turlough about using one of his workers to help me move now. If Ed is home I can't do it." Carol told her caving to the demands of the older woman, like Carol aways did.

"Come then." She said, walking towards the large bald bearded man.

*~*†*~*

Daryl dumped another load of rubble, this shit could take a week all on it's own. Despite the sun having only risen less then half an hour ago Daryl had already sweat through his worn thin sleevless flannel. Most of them had stripped out of their shirts in this damn muggy summer heat.

Daryl took another slug of water knowing he wouldn't join them. He had too many damn scars. He caught a flicker of movement shielding his eyes so he could see who it was. Mrs. Mason was a sturdy woman, strong, but obviously on her last leg, but now a little slip of a woman was walking with her.

She had a fresh little pixie cut to her auburn curls, not much for curves, but she was slim, and well built for a woman of her size. She had her arms wrapped around herself protectively, she just looked so fragile. He shook his head going back to his work.

He could recognize that kind a broken from a mile off, he was already cracked enough, he sure as shit didn't need to get into that. He looked up again as Trick's loud laugh boomed over the empty space between them.

"Dixon, get yer ass over here!" Trick yelled, Daryl gladly dropped his shovel into his wheelbarrow and hustled over to him sucking down a gulp of ice water as he went.

"Ya?" He asked trying not to take in that frail woman's soft features, or her tragic green eyes.

"Sophie here wants to know if yer lookin to make an extra hundred bucks." Trick told him, he looked over at the old woman for a moment.

"Ya, alright." He said, Sophie smiled, Carol couldn't tear her eyes off of "Dixon" his shirt clung to him like a second skin. He was tan and nothing but hard plains of wirey muscle. This man was practically sex on a stick.

"Good man, yer gonna drive this here philly out to her place, help her load up her shit, and bring it back." Trick told him, he finally looked over at her. Their eyes met blue on green, and she was taken in by his hunter's gaze closed against the sun, but still sharp as a hawk like he could see right through her.

"Come on then woman." He mumbled, he would have liked to shoot this down, but he needed the cash, and to make a decent impression for once. He'd just keep his mouth shut, and hope she did the same.

Carol followed him to an old, beat up, dirt covered, blue truck. He opened the passanger side door tossing his lunch into the middle and leaving the door open. He didn't wait to close it, but she didn't miss the fact that he'd opened it for her.

They drove in scilence for a while both purposefully not looking at each other. She shifted listening to quiet music, a mixed tape of country and southern rock while his open window helped finally cool him off.

"I'm Carol." She said as he pulled up to the stop sign at the end of the long dirt road her granma lived on.

"Daryl... where am I headed?" He asked, Carol pointed, and he turned his truck shuddering as he shifted gears. It was an old vehicle, but he obviously took as decent a care of it as he could.

"Thank you for doing this." She whispered still looking out the window with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ain't no big thing, yer payin me fer it." He mumbled, gratitude always embarassed him. Her hand went to a little gold cross around her neck.

"Still." She mumbled pointing as they aproached another turn off. They didn't speak again until they got to a little trailer. He stayed outside leaning against his truck as she hurried inside. She set a suite case outside the door, and Daryl went over taking it and loading it into his truck. She had four boxes of books, and a set of four folding chairs and a hammock.

It wasn't nearly a hundred dollars worth of work, hell he hadn't done a damn thing. Fuck, he couldn't take money for this shit. It was hardly even a favor. Maybe ten for gas, but even that was pushing it.

"This it?" He asked, she looked back at the trailer biting her lip. She had other things, but most of them were furneture, and she didn't know where she'd keep it.

"Ya, everything worth taking." She told him, he tossed the hammock up into the truck opening her door again, and going around. The drive back was even quieter then the drive there, but not uncomfortable. It was nice to be around someone who didn't want something from them; Peaceful.

"I can unload it." Carol said as he turned his truck off, he looked over at her frowning.

"I got it, were ya want all of it?" He asked, she didn't really know, which is why she wanted to do it.

"You can set them by camper, I'll have to sort them out later." She told him, he nodded getting to it, Carol sighed watching the strain of his muscles as he carried her hastely packed boxes of books two at a time.

))))========)

She sighed going to the camper where Sophie was happily braiding dried herbs slowly to hang. Carol went to the little cupboard and pulled out the largest pitchure. She figured she should do something since she was here.

"You're back already? That was quick." Sophie said setting her herbs down.

"I don't have that much Grama, besides Daryl was very helpful." She told her, Sophie smiled in that way that said she knew more then Carol could ever hope to.

"I like that boy, a very pure aura." She told Carol, Carol just laughed looking out the little window seeing him set the last box down.

"That man is anything but pure." She mumbled to herself, but Sophie laughed, which turned to a fit of coughing. Carol hurried over handing her a handkerchief. She whiped the blood from her lips with a sigh.

"Grama where's your medication?" Carol asked, Sophie waved her hand dismissively.

"Those poisons are no help, no I have my herbs, and that's all I need. When it's my time so be it. I miss my Howey any how." The last part was a whisper more for her own benefit. Carol sighed putting her hand on her grandma's shoulder.

"I wish you would take your medacine." She said knowing that she wouldn't.

"My sweet, sweet Carol. When you find the kind of love I had you'll understand why I'm in no hurry to prolong my life now that he's gone." Sophie told her, Carol smiled wishing she believed she would find that.

"I really don't think they make 'em like you and grampa anymore." She mumbled, Sophie pulled the curtain open revealing Daryl as he wiped his brow on the red rag he kept in his back pocket before slinging more rubble into his wheelbarrow.

"Sure they do sweety, ya just gotta be patient." Sophie said dropping her home carved cane from the curtain obscuring Carol's view.

"If you say so, I'm gonna make them boys some sweet tea." She told her getting back up since she knew she'd never convince Sophie she was right. Sophie just smiled, so Carol stirred up her pitchure and grabbed a stack of clear plastic glasses. She went over to Daryl first since he'd been so nice to her.

"Made some ice tea if ya want." Carol said holding the glasses out to him. He stopped what he was doing, and so did anyone else who heard.

"Thanks." He said pulling a glass off the stack as people started filing over. She filled up his cup happily and waited to fill the rest. Daryl sucked down his glass of tea in just two long drafts. He was soaked.

"Thank ya kindly." Trick said swiping his ice cold glass across his forehead. Daryl looked longingly at his empty glass.

"Here." She said so quiet he might not have noticed, he didn't know when she got so close, but she poured the last of her tea into his glass.

"Thanks." He said looking up at her, fuck she looked like a damn angel with the sun baking down on her giving them soft curls a damn halo. He swallowed hard looking away before he could say something stupid.

"I'll make you boys some more for later." Carol offered to no one in particular, there was a resounding cheer from the sweat dreanch sun baked men.

Carol made another pitchure and pulled out one of her folding campfire chairs. She found a good book and planted herself over by a shade tree to read with a big ol' glass of sweet ice tea. She could admit to herself it was more to watch the parade of muscular shirtless men at work then because that camper heated up like an oven in the summer sun. It was the first time in years she could look without fear. She brought out four more pitchures of tea before they finished up.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl peeled his shirt away from his skin starting to think he needed to invest in something cooler. He wondered if that damn angel was coming back with more tea. She seemed to come straight to him each time. She was fanning herself over in her chair while she pantimimed reading in favor of watching them.

Hell he'd never get women, but he sure didn't mind her keeping out where he could see her. She looked like the type that had no idea how beautiful she was. He needed to stop looking his own self, she was miles out of his league and then some.

He packed it up and went towards his truck, but that little old lady met him in the middle not far from where Carol was sitting. He tried to just walk past her, but she stopped him.

"Here ya are son." Sophie said holding out a hundred dollars in twenties, he looked down at it, he needed it, but he couldn't rightly take it. He reached out and took one twenty for gas and just walked away. Sophie smiled, yep he was a good man.

He tucked the bill into his jeans and climbed into his truck. When he got to his shitty apartment there was a paper taped to his door. **EVICTION: FINAL NOTICE** he read before crumpling it up and tossed it on the floor. He grabbed a trash bag and started stuffing his shit into it instead of getting some much needed sleep.

He couldn't make a comment on how little Carol had when all he stuffed into his truck bed was a bag of clothes, his crossbow, and a stick of deoderant packed in a box with his knives and phone charger. He fell back onto his bed when he was done and dropped into unconciousness.

His alarm blared on his phone, and he groaned forcing himself up. He showered thuroghly and grabbed the last of his shit before heading out. He got there first this time leaning back in his seat.

He was nearly asleep when Trick pulled up, he grumbled getting out to get to work. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

))))========)

Carol came back not long after the men started work, she'd officially filed for devorce using her grandma's money, she would need a job soon so she could pay her back. Not that Sophie wasn't well off, that woman had a bank acount of old family money that would make a CEO blush.

Carol had never been one to take the easy way though, she didn't want hand outs, even though she usually needed them. She went into the camper and made some sweet tea for the workers before Sophie woke up.

Things seemed good until about two, the workers were just finishing up their lunches when that silver SUV whipped in the drive. She cringed, she'd thought she might get off scott free, but she should have known better.

Daryl looked up as a swollen red faced man scurried out of the SUV. He emptied his glass of tea and started slowly in that direction. Carol wanted to run, but there was no where to go, Sophie came out standing beside her reaching out to hold her hand.

"Be strong." She whispered as Ed stormed right up to her his face purple with rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin, ya was supposed to be back last night, but here ya fuckin are lazin about with yer crippled fuckin grama! Yer fuckin shit's gone too, ya got somethin to fuckin say?" Ed yelled so close that his spittle flicked over her face making her cringe. She took a step back feeling the camper press behind her.

"E-Ed I... I want a... a devorce." She choked out, he looked like he might explode.

"The fuck ya just say to me bitch?!" He asked low and dangerous, Carol was shaking now ready to cave. Sophie pushed up in front of him.

"She said she wants to devorce you, ya piece a shit, now get off my land!" She told him firmly, his hand snapped out backhanding her. She cried out stumbling back, Daryl shoved past him putting himself firmly between this shit head and the women.

"Ya best fuckin leave!" Daryl snarled right up in his face, Ed took a step back seeming to realize for the first time that they weren't alone. Carol hurried over to Sophie to make sure she was okay.

"I ain't leavin, that's my fuckin wife, just cause the whore is spreadin her legs for all a ya don't make that no different!" Ed spat, Daryl lost it, he fucking hated men like this, like Buck. He pulled back popping him once in the face sending him in a heap to the dirt.

"Ya best fuckin leave... now!" He punctuated his wrods by jerking towards him, Ed scrambled to his feet bleeding over his hand. Daryl turned around, he could feel everyone here watching him including Carol. He watched Ed leave then turned holding his glass out. Carol took it and he went back to work.

Carol watched him go still too shocked to thank him, she would have gone back with Ed, she knew it. She was weak, and he'd just saved her. He hadn't expected a thing in return, he'd walked away without a word.

"Told you." Sophie whispered, Carol let the tears welling in her eyes spill over at the words. She had told her Ed would hurt her, though that hadn't been what she meant, that's what Carol heard.

*~鈥爚**~鈥爚*

Daryl didn't know why he'd hit that prick, he didn't have any buissness stepping in for those women. He couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried though. Nothing wound him up like seeing some big man beating on a little woman just to try and proove he ain't shit.

Daryl got into his truck the thought still plaugeing him, hell how had a sweet thing like her ended up with a shit head like that? Hell it wasn't none a his buissness. He started up his truck, and turned to pull out of the driveway.

Where the hell was he headed though, he sighed turning down towards the dead end. He parked his truck down in the boat entrance by the lake that was probably still on Mrs. Mason's land. He sighed laying back on the bench and folding his coat for a pillow.

The next morning he went down to the lake trying to clean himself off. He plugged in his car charger and dug through what little food he had left. A bag of stale cereal, a can of chicken and a loaf of bread. Fuck it was gonna get to be a long ass week before he got paid.

))))========)

Carol spent the better part of the day crying, she wanted to say it was for what had happened to her grama and it was true that anytime she saw that black mark on her grama's frail skin she felt like shit, but that wasn't it. She was just so scared, sure Ed hurt her, but he took care of her too. How was she supposed to take care of herself?

She brought out tea since her grama kept them well stocked on it. She noticed Daryl on his lunch when she finally pulled herself together. He sat in his truck with the door cracked open picking at a piece of bread. It was hardly a lunch.

She looked over at the little grill, she had hot dogs and hamburger in her fridge. She looked over at Sophie who was sitting just outside knitting. She went out to her as quietly as she could.

"How ya feelin sweatheart?" She asked, she sighed wiping her face again.

"Better, I'm so sorry about what happened." She whispered, Sophie waved her hand dissmissively.

"No need, now I know ya didn't come out here for my company. So what is it?" She asked, Carol blushed looking over at the five men working on the house, most specifically Daryl.

"I was thinking that I could grill something for everyone." Carol said, she liked cooking ecpecially when people apreciated it.

"That sounds wonderful, I do miss a good barbeque. Here go into town and pick up some beer, I'm sure these men would apreciate it, and I could use a drink myself." She told her, Carol missed their family barbeques too, it had been so long since they'd had enough family to do it.

*~†~*

Daryl's stomach was snarling in protest by the time they were getting towards the end of the day. He kept dropping shit too, cause Carol was flitting around in a thin little sun dress with fucking beer, water mellon, potatoes in tin foil and a huge tray of burgers and brauts.

He was starving and she was the damn devil of temptation over there looking good enough to eat even without the food. He was cursing at his latest object dropped on his damn toes.

"Do you have a lighter?" Carol asked from right behind him, he damn near dropped the board again.

"What?" He asked tossing it in the wheelbarrow so he wouldn't look the fool.

"I asked if you had a lighter." She told him, he dug into his pocket pulling out a worn old zippo. She took it happily her fingers brushing against his. He kept his eyes locked on his boots.

"Thanks." She said walking off a little pep in her step, for a woman who'd been crying most the day she was aweful cheerful. She went over to a little grill set out on their picknick table.

"Ow, shit." She cursed quietly, shaking her hand, she'd obviously burnt herself. He sighed dropping his wheelbarrow and going over to her. He stepped up behind her snatching his lighter from the charcoal. She jumped at how close he was moving out of his way. He flicked his lighter lighting the grill and just flicked it shut walking away.

Damn woman, no wonder the fucking house burned down. He went back towards his work. Carol seemed to be following him. He stopped walking, but she stepped past him.

"Who wants burgers, and who wants brauts?" Carol asked, and Sophie walked up beside her grinning.

"No, the real question is who wants beer?" Sophie asked, every one of them looked up at that.

"Hell ya, come on Trick it's damn near that time right?" T-dog asked, Trick sighed waving his hands.

"Damn right, how can I deny a pretty woman, with good food." Trick called out, all five of them Daryl included filed over to grab a beer from the tub of ice. Daryl took a slow swig from his beer trying not to moan.

They were damn fine long neck botttles, and he fucking needed it. Carol laughed walking away from the small group of men.

"Braut or burger?" Carol asked him, he looked up from his beer at that damn angel.

"Burger, ya know ya ain't gotta keep doin this shit right, we're gettin payed." He told her despite the rumble of his empty stomach. She smiled with this far off look on her soft features.

"I like to cook for people, it helps." She admitted, he nodded, so that's why she was doing this. So she could forget herself for a moment, he got that.

"Well we sure ain't gonna turn it away." He said sipping at his beer, she smiled taking her own beer.

"I used to have such a big family, and we'd have these barbeques every other weekend. These days... well I miss those stupid barbeques." She told him, he nodded even though he'd never had that.

"Ain't got much of a family myself." He admitted not sure what else he could say, and she clearly wasn't leaving. Trick had planted himself at the barbeque, so she was just taking orders at this point.

"Sometimes I think that might have been better, we were all so close, then when Grampa Howe died, we just fell apart. Me and Grama are the only ones still in Georgia. I can't imagine not having any family though, I guess I won't have to soon." Carol said looking over at where Sophie was chatting away with the men by the barbeque.

"Got a brother, Merle." Daryl tried to steer away from tragic topics.

"That must be nice, I never had any siblings. I'm not sure my parents actually even wanted to have me. Oh God, I have to go keep her away from the beer." Carol said hurrying off after Sophie, since she couldn't have more then one with her medication if she was taking them.

He leaned back nursing his beer watching the scene unfold around him. He'd never really been a part of something like this. He was just thinking he needed to go get his damn food when Carol came back.

"I didn't know what you liked on it, there are toppings on the table." Carol told him holding out a plate with a burger a slice of watermellon and a grilled potato on it. He piled the lettuce onto the burger and scooted down the tree to sit and eat.

"Thanks." He said setting the plate on his lap, she smiled holding out another beer and taking a seat next to him without a word. He tried not to shovle his food like a pig, but damn it was good.

"This was always my favorite part seeing everyone look so happy because of something I did." She said without really directing it at him. He looked up from his food washing it down with a swig of beer.

"Guess this is the first time I been at one a these." Daryl said as T-dog covered his heart throwing his head back faking devistation, and the rest laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I could pop your cherry then." She teased, he had to blink a few times to decide if he'd even heard her right. He decided not to respond at all since he didn't know what the hell to say. He was sure he was blushing, and if he'd looked over he'd have seen her blushing too.

They sat together quietly and it was nice, he'd never met someone he was comfortable in silence with. After a while Sophie turned on some country and someone pulled her into the conversation, leaving Daryl alone.

After it got dark they all started drifting off, Daryl sighed and went to his truck wishing he could stay where he was. He'd rather not have to face the fact that he had no where to go. He pulled off looking back at Carol, fuck he had to stop that shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol went to bed and woke up folding the table back out and went to wake Sophie. The whole crew had already started working when the sob ripped through the air. Daryl didn't think, he just ran at that damn camper bursting through the door.

Carol threw herself at him sobbing so hard she was shaking, over her shoulder he saw Sophie laying too still, too pale. He wrapped his arms around the woman he hardly knew wishing he could shield her somehow. The other four men had gathered at the door. He shifted uncomfortably looking over his shoulder.

"Call the hospital." He told them, and they all seemed to know what he meant. He pulled Carol out of the camper slowly, she was wrapped around him struggling to breath, and hell if he didn't know what to do to help her. He didn't know what he could say.

He held her as the corener showed up and took Sophie away, Trick seemed to be trying to keep them from aproaching Carol, so he just held her. He didn't do a damn thing all day, he just stood there and held her together, by lunch she had stopped crying, and was just shaking. Trick had offered him a nod now and then to let him know it was okay, but he wished he hadn't so he'd have some excuse to leave her side.

The way she wrapped around him had his feet hurting, and his cock at full attention. He knew he was a sick fuck, but after a while it got hard to keep his mind on comforting her, and off how she felt. All soft and warm, she seemed to fit up against him like they were made for each other. Not to mention it had been a long time since he'd known the love of a good woman.

She didn't seem to notice though, after it started getting dark and everyone else started to leave Trick came over to them.

"Mam, I got ya the number fer the corners, and what not, we're gonna head on home now. Is there anythin I could do for ya?" He asked, Carol peeled herself off of Daryl taking the scrap of paper.

"No, thank you. Sorry I was so... ya." She said walking away her voice hollow and her eyes so full of hurt Daryl damn near went after her.

"Ya did a good thing for that woman today boy, if ya want a spot on my crew it's yers." Trick told him holding his hand out to him. Daryl shook his hand.

"Thank you." He mumbled looking over at the camper, he shook his head and left. He lay there in his truck with the hard on that wouldn't quit. He just kept remembering the way it felt to hold her.

He didn't work the next two days over the weekend, so he wasn't worried about sleep, but he sure as hell had better thing to think about then some broken winged little pixie woman. She fed him and she seemed to like him fine, and that was more then he got most places.

He gave up closing his eyes and unzipping his jeans, he tugged his shirt up some and wrapped his hand around his cock. He remembered her sweet smell, and that smile she gave him when she poured his sweet tea. He remembered that look of gratatude she had when he did some stupid little thing for her like punch out her ex, or light that little grill.

Then he imagined what it would be like to see that sweet little cotton sundress fall around her ankles. He was so hard pressed lately that was all it took. He clenched his free hand into the vinal of the truck bech spilling hard over his stomach. He felt vile now getting all hot over a woman that done just lost her grandmama.

He pulled that rag out of his back pocket wiping himself clean and forced himself to sleep. To stop thinking about Carol, and the way his name sounded on her lips. Merle'd kick his ass if he could see him now.

))))=========)

Carol talked to the lawyers, and the corener, and the funeral home. Aparently Sophia had set it up so Carol got everything. Her life insurance more then covered the funeral. It would be on Sunday, and she was the only one left around to attend.

She didn't want to go alone, but what choice did she have the only person who'd ever cared about her had hit her grandma. She was all alone for the first time in her whole life and she had no idea what to do with herself.

She drank the last of the beer, and was starting to feel okay with herself by the time the sun was dipping low on Saturday. She pulled on a tank top she only used as an under shirt, and her cotton sleep shorts and started heading bare foot to the lake.

She sipped at her last beer loving the feel of the grass on her toes. She didn't even notice Daryl's truck at the end of the dirt road, or him sleeping in the back after a decent hunt. Carol went to start down to the lake and a rock stabbed her in the foot.

"Ow, fuck!" She cursed stumbling into the side of a truck she was only just now seeing. Daryl sat up with a start seeing Carol in damn near nothing leaning on his truck and brushing something off her bare foot.

He blinked a few times thinking he was dreaming, then she slammed back the rest of her beer and started staggering towards the lake. He watched as she didn't even seem to notice him. How drunk was she?

She dropped her bottle walking straight into the lake, she slipped falling on her butt and laughing loudly. She was gonna fucking drown herself like that. He hopped up yanking his boots and socks off as he went. He walked into the water still dressed.

He dropped his coat on the dock chasing after her. She had managed to get out a few more feet before she stumbled and he had to yank her out of the water. She gasped coughing up water.

"Daryl? Where did you come from?" She asked looking around, he rolled his eyes dragging her towards the shore and pointing over his shoulder.

"The truck ya damn near tripped over." He told her, she lolled her head to the side so she could see his truck not even attempting to walk. He sat her on the dock standing in front of her in the water.

"Hu, there is a truck." She giggled, he brushed the wet curls from her fore head. He didn't mind touching her while she was wasted, nothing about it seemed sexual, the idea of taking advantage hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Yer drunk as a skunk woman." He groaned, she smiled looking up at the first few stars.

"I always wanted a cat." She said, he screwed up his face not really following her logic.

"What?" He asked, she looked back down at him reaching out and tracing her pointer finger over the mark above his lip.

"Skunks, they look like cats, and I always wanted a cat. Grama had a cat when I was little, but Ed was alergic. I think he would have killed it." She whispered the last part like some big secret. He frowned trying to decide if he should leave her to sobber up or drive her back home since she was clearly somewhere else.

"He was a bad man, he used to burn me with his cigerette when I did something wrong. I messed up a lot, but maybe it was good, I was getting better, learning. Maybe that's what I deserve." She said, that pulled him back to the conversation.

"The fuck you do, I ain't never met a woman who deserves that shit. Don't even fuckin say such stupid fuckin shit!" He snarled, she didn't cringe away from his anger. Instead she smiled scritching her fingers through his beard.

"You're sweet, and your eyes are sooooo blue." She said leaning closer to him, he couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. Then she shivered, the night chill and her wet scrap of clothes were doing her in. Daryl shook out of it grabbing his coat and wrapping it around her.

"I gotta get ya home woman." He mumbled pulling her towards the shore.

"Daryl Dixon, are you askin to take me home with you?" She asked a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Just takin ya for a ride woman, now get in." He told her, she giggled letting her hand trail over his chest in a way that made his heart race and his cock twitch.

"I bet you could take me for a hell of a ride." She said luridly, Daryl slammed the truck door to keep his mind off telling her hell yes he could. He closed the tail gate and grabbed his boots.

She leaned her head against the window while he drove, by the time they pulled up to that camper she was sobbering up. She looked over at it making no move to get out so he turned his truck off.

"Come on woman I ain't got all day." He mumbled opening her door. She slid out in front of him.

"Why are you here?" She asked, he looked back at his truck with a sigh.

"So I can poor ya into bed and get home." He tried to deflect the question, she shook her head then stumbled a step.

"No, why were you down by the lake, you weren't fishing?" She clarified, he gnawed at his thumb nail uncomfortably looking at his boots.

"Ain't got no where else to be, ya always this fuckin nosey?" He asked a little harsher then he'd intended, but his wounded pride didn't care. She looked in the truck bed seeing his things all piled in it.

"You live in your truck?" She asked, he growled slamming the truck door.

"Ya, ya got a fuckin problem with that?" He snarled, she shook her head her hand going to her little gold cross pendant.

"No, I just... I can't go back in there alone. She died in there, right on that bed, and every time I close my eyes I think I hear her, or smell her, or just... I don't know. I just wish someone else would sleep back there so I could get rid of her ghost you know." She mumbled, his anger drained quickly. Him and his fuckin pride, she looked like she might cry again, and it was his damn fault.

"Sorry." He grumbled, she looked up at him hopefully for a moment.

"If you wanted, you could... you could use the bed, it'd have to be better then the truck." She offered, he doubted it would be, but the way she looked up at him, like he was the only one in the world that could help, even though it wasn't true, for just a second he felt like he was worth something. He couldn't tell her no.

"Why the fuck not." He answered, she smiled, a little half broken expression that made him glad he was helping. He let her go first, and she wrapped his coat around her tiny frame making her look every bit the broken angel he kept thinking of her as with the dirty white wings of his vest wrapping around her.

"Sorry about the bottles." Carol blushed grabbing a bag and starting to pick them up. Daryl shifted in his wet clothes while he stood in the door.

"Ain't no worse then my old place, shit I'm gonna grab my damn clothes, I ain't gonna get these dry any time soon." He said stepping back happy for some excuse not to watch her bend over in those near see through white cotton shorts that hardly covered her ass. He could see the hint of one of her scars on her thigh.

"Ya, I should change too. We can hang them in the bathroom to dry." She told him, he nodded leaving to get his things. He brought in the whole bag and tossed it back on the bed with it's thick fluffy comforter.

"Thank you for doing this." Carol said when she came out of the bathroom in cotton sleep pants and a worn graphic tee from some fair.

"Ain't doin nothin worth thankin me for woman, I'm usin yer damn bed. If anythin I should thank you." He deflected the gratatude, she shook her head.

"I still appreciate it." She told him folding the table down to set up her bed and let him use the bathroom. He came out in nearly the same out fit only slightly different colors. She smiled up at him from where she laid in bed.

"No pajamas?" She asked, he shrugged, he'd always slept in his boxers.

"Ain't really my style." He told her kicking his boots off and flopping down on the bed. The camper rocked slightly, and Carol smiled finally letting her eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Carol woke up early getting out her black dress and the iron. She started pancakes while she ironed her dress. Daryl woke up just as she was gettin done with the first plate.

"Pancakes?" He asked his voice thick with sleep, Carol set the iron down handing him a tray with pancakes, milk and a bottle of syrup. He sat up taking it, he felt like he'd just woke up in a dream.

"They're instant, I hope you don't mind." She told him he rubbed his face trying to wake up. He was adorable, all deshevled, barefoot, and half awake.

"I ain't gonna turn my damn nose up at a fresh breakfast woman." He told her taking the syrup and drowning his pancakes in it. She smiled glad that he was here, she didn't think she could have gotten out of bed if she'd been all alone and someone had to go to her grandma's funeral today.

"Ya ironin?" He asked looking at the simple black dress on the table. She sighed flipping a pancake onto the plastic plate.

"It's my only black dress, and it was stuffed at the bottom of my bag. It's Grama's funeral today." She told him, his expression fell, he should have known. Where else would she be going?

"Ya want me to drive ya?" He asked, he knew people were always saying shit like that, how folks that were moarning or whatever shouldn't drive.

"That would be nice." She said offering him a little bitter sweet smile. They ate in silence for a little while, then Daryl looked over at the stand up shower in the little bathroom.

"I best get fuckin clean before we go." He mumbled, his way of asking if he could use the shower.

"Ya... we can take my car." She told him taking his tray, she filled the sink and started washing dishes as he closed the wood lamenit curtain. She couldn't help but imagine him peeling out of his clothes and stepping under the water as she heard it turn on.

She swallowed hard letting her eyes close so she could lose herself in her little fantasy for a moment and forget herself. She imagined his hands slipping down his hard muscular body. She shook her head going back to her dishes to keep herself from fantisizing.

Daryl stepped out of the tiny shower feeling cramped, but blissfully clean. He used the horrible pea green towel to dry off and frowned at his dirty clothes.

"Hey." He called through the wooden curtain waiting for a response.

"Yes?" Carol said obviously moving to the curtain, he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Pass me some clothes woman." He grumbled, he heard her giggle, he blushed shaking his head. Soon she knocked on the curtain. He shifted awkwardly up against the curtain and sticking his hand out.

He pulled the clothes in looking down at them, it was his best jeans, and his dark gray button up, the sleeves weren't going to be long for this world with how worn the seams were, but it was nice. He also had his only red boxers tucked under his jeans.

"Thanks." He mumbled pulling his stupid red plaid boxers on. It was strange being in such close quarters with a woman, even a quiet undemanding woman like Carol. He felt like he was playing house with the damn neighbor girl again.

When he got back out of the bathroom she was dressed in a sleek black dress. It went down to her calves, and the neck dipped modestly, but the way the streatchy fabric clung to her like a second skin made him wish they were playing doctor instead.

"You look nice, almost sharp." She told him, he soothed down his clothes uncomfortably.

"Ain't got call fer my Sunday best too often." He mumbled tucking at the one tear over his left pocket.

"You look better without sleeves any way. Come on, we better get going." She said they went out to her car and Carol gave him the keys. The drive to the graveyard was quiet.

"Ya got anybody else commin?" He asked as he stopped the car, she let out a humorless laugh.

"Aunt Drema was the only one close enough to make it, and when I called her she said 'oh I thought she'd died last year, well I guess there's no need to mourn twice.' I mean how can anyone be so selfish!?" Carol vented, he shook his head putting the car in park.

"I ain't never understood folks." He placated honestly, he opened the door for her before she'd realized he'd even gotten out. He didn't seem to be doing it to impress her, it was just something he did without thought.

))))==========)

Carol was glad he'd come when she got out to the grave seeing that umber casket that Sophie had picked out to match Howe's. They shared a head stone and all that needed to be added was the date on Sophie's name. She hoped one day she'd find a love like that.

Daryl stood quietly to her left while the pastor said a few words, most of them for Carol's benefit, though Sophie had writen a small passage that made Carol cry.

Daryl didn't know what to do to help her, so he just let his shoulder touch hers and didn't pull away when she leaned into him. It was odd that despite how uncomfortable he was with her tears, he felt mostly comfortable around her in silence.

Carol laid a braid of herbs over the casket and it was lowered into the earth. Carol had never liked the idea of being burried, but she wanted be laid down next to Howe, so Carol was happy she could have that. No, Carol wanted to have a funeral pyre, where she could see the sky, and have a clear path to heaven.

"Do you want to be buried when you die?" Carol asked as he got into the car. She watched him frown and scatch his beard.

"Guess not, wouldn't much care for how, so long as my soul went were it ought." Daryl answered, Carol leaned back in her seat.

"I always wanted a pyre, they just seem so much more respectful. Not cremation though, I don't want to be shoved in an oven. I wanna be able to see the sky." She told him, he thought about it for a second.

"It sounds best, ain't ever much liked gettin closed in." He agreed, she nodded and he flicked on the turn signal.

"Me either. I'm sorry about last night... I was drunk and... if you hadn't been there... I'd probably have drown, or... or gone back to him." The last part was so quiet he hardly heard it, he looked over at her all curled in on herself with even her legs tucked up against her chest.

"How'd ya ever end up with that piece a shit?" He asked, Carol laughed humorlessly letting her head fall onto her knees.

"I guess... nobody ever saw me, I was always just part of the background. I'd been with other men, but they all ended up badly. Then... then I met Ed and he wanted me. He was jelous and possesive, and at first I felt important, until..." She trailed off, Daryl knew the rest, he was quiet for a moment.

"Yer better then that shit." He said quietly, Carol looked over at him to see if he'd really spoken, but he was just staring out the windshield. She decided not to say anything, he didn't seem to like gratatude.

They sat together quietly as he drove, when he pulled into the drive. She blinked back her tears shaking her head, she felt like she was always crying.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She told him, she didn't come back until it was starting to get dark her eyes puffy and red from tears. Daryl didn't say a thing about it, so they just went to sleep.

Daryl was up and working before Trick showed up, but he didn't make a comment about it, so he didn't have to explaine that he seemed to live here now. He got paid in cash so at least he could contribute now. Carol brought out sandwhiches and a beer for each of them at lunch and tea periodically.

Then just as they were packing up he heard the unmistakable roar of that damn triumph coming down the road. Daryl groaned as Trick pulled out, it was just him and Carol now, and he sure as hell didn't want her meeting Merle.

"Who is that?" Carol asked as Merle whipped the motorcycle down her drive.

"My damn brother." He grumbled heading towards where Merle was parking his bike.

"The fuck are ya doin out here Merle, this is where I fuckin work?" Daryl asked, Merle laughed coming around the bike to slap his shoulder.

"Haven't seen ya in damn near a week, went by yer place, some fuckin spic livin there!" Merle told him, Daryl shrugged him off irritably.

"Ya I got fuckin evicted because I lost my fuckin job remember." He spat, Merle cringed slightly, but then his smile came back.

"Ya sleepin in that piece a junk?" He asked, Daryl looked over at his truck.

"The fuck does it matter to you?" Daryl asked trying to keep himself between Merle's line of sight to Carol. She didn't seem to know what to do since Daryl obviously didn't care for Merle, but she did want to meet him.

"Fuck you brother, I ain't that much of a fuckin prick, yer comin to stay with me till ya got a place." Merle told him, Daryl apretiated the offer, but he didn't want to leave Carol alone in that place. She needed someone, and he was alright with being that person.

"I ain't stayin at yer fuckin crack shack, rather sleep in my fuckin truck." Daryl countered, Merle growled punching him in the chest.

"I'm over here tryin to fuckin fix the shit I broke ya ungreatful little shit!" Merle snapped, Daryl slammed his fist into Merle's face, and Merle laughed launching into a fight. Carol took a step back worriedly, but when she caught a glimps of Daryl bleeding and grinning from ear to ear she decided to just go get the first aid kit.

They broke apart panting and bleeding, Daryl stumbled falling onto his ass a few seconds before Merle followed him down. They were both laughing hard now.

"Missed ya brother." Daryl mumbled spitting out a mouth full of blood. Merle flopped back next to Daryl clutching his side.

"Ya got a few good fuckin hits in, gonna feel that in the mornin." Merle added, Carol stood a few feet away shaking her head.

"You two are bleeding all over my driveway." Carol said softly, they both looked up at her, Daryl looked sheepish, she probably didn't care for violance.

"You ain't no ninety year old widow sugar tits, who the fuck are ya?" He asked getting to his feet, Carol's expression hardened refusing to cry in front of this man who was clearly a bully.

"This is my home, my grandmother is dead. You can call me Carol, if you must. Nothing else." She told him as firmly as she could, Merle laughed wiping the blood from his face with the back of his bloody hand.

"Well damn Carol, it's nice to meet ya. You aimin to fix us good ol' boys back up?" Merle asked, Carol looked down at Daryl who finally stopped watching her struggle to sound confidant and got to his feet.

"Thanks." He said taking the first aid kit from her and shoving Merle towards the picknick table. Carol sighed, glad she hadn't had to work up the courage to answer Merle.

"You fuckin her?" Merle asked at seeing his brother try and defend her. Daryl smacked him upside the back of his thick head.

"Fuck you Merle." He snapped, Merle laughed taking the antibiotic cream and smearing it over his lip, knuckles, and jaw.

"Ain't dipped yer wick yet hu, what the fuck ya waitin for she's a fine little slip of thing bet she's a wild cat in the sack!" Merle teased, Carol snatched the antibiotic cream from him setting it by Daryl.

"*She* can hear you!" She spat, he leered looking her up and down in a way that made her blush.

"Ya, am I right?" He asked moving into her space, her throat closed up her mind flashing to Ed putting his cigerette out on her stomach. Daryl saw her start to shake as Merle towered over her. He whipped the antibiotic cream at his head drawing blood with the pointed end of the tube.

"Leave her the fuck alone Merle!" Daryl snarled, Merle laughed backing up. Carol practically fell back in relief rushing to the sanctuary of the camper.

"She's a mousey little thing." Merle said wiping ointment on the new cut on his temple.

"Her fuckin husband beat her, you gettin in her face twice her damn size, what ya think that brings up fer her?" Daryl asked, Merle looked guilty rubbing the back of his neck, niether of them liked the idea of a battered woman. Their mom had always taught them never to raise a hand against a woman like buck did.

"Fuck, didn't mean to scare her, just havin some fun." He mumbled, Daryl shrugged rolling his shoulder and hearing it pop.

"Ya never do." Daryl countered, Merle's expression hardened.

"So ya stayin here, or ya comin back with me?" Merle asked, Daryl looked over at the camper.

"I'm stayin." He told him, Merle grinned slapping his shoulder.

"Good luck baby brother." He teased heading back towards his bike. Daryl went into the camper seeing Carol sitting curled in on her self crying.

"He ain't as bad as he seems." Daryl tried, she looked up at him shaking her head.

"It's not even that, I thought... I thought I was getting better, stronger ya know. Like if Ed showed up I wouldn't cowtoe to what he wanted, like I'd stand up to him, but Merle... he wasn't even trying and I crumbled." She choked out tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ya done fine, ain't like this shit fixes it's self over night." He reassured her going to sit next to her on her little folded down bed. She sat up pulling her knees into her chest and wiping her eyes.

"I just... I wanna be stronger. I can't even defend myself. I should... I don't know, maybe I should buy a gun." She mumbled, Daryl nodded thinking about it for a long moment.

"Can you actually use a gun?" He asked, she sighed letting her head fall onto her knees.

"No, it was stupid." She mumbled, he frowned walking out the door without a word. She gapped at the empty space he'd abandon while he walked out to his truck. He grabbed his crossbow out and popped open his glove box fetching his practice tips. He came back seeing her sitting their looking dumbfounded.

"Ya comin or what?" He asked, she looked confused, but got up and followed him. He grabbed a few boards from the scrap setting up a sizable target. He scored an ex in the center and went back to stop Carol.

"If ya can shoot this ya can use damn near any rifle." He told her cocking the string back and knocking a bolt before he handed her his most prized posetion. She took it gingerly obviously not sure how to hold it.

"Butt the stock up against yer shoulder, she won't kick like a rifle, but the aim is the same principle. Look through the scope and put the middle a the cross hairs where ya want the bolt to go.

"Take a deep breath and hold it when ya squeaze the trigger. Ain't much else to it, 'cept here... stand like that." He said tapping her anckle so he could move her feet into the right position.

"Like this?" She asked holding the bow awkwardly he chuckled shakeing his head.

"Na. Here." He said shifting to stand behind her, he put his hands over hers showing her where they belonged. She leaned back into his powerful chest comforted by his warmth and the rough feel of his hands against hers.

"Pull the trigger." He had meant the words to come out normally, but with her pressed against him all soft and warm it was instead a husky whisper in her ear. She seemed to startle a bit, then fired.

"See, that ain't so hard." He said backing away she fumbled a step at the loss of his touch.

"Ya, I can do that." She said trying to stand how he'd shown her.

"Put that on the ground, stick yer foot in it to hold it down while ya pull the string back." Daryl explained grabbing the string to make sure it didn't slip while she tried to cock it back.

"Holy cow that's hard." Carol groaned, he chuckled letting go of the bow now that the string was locked back.

"It ain't set light, but it gets easier. Just load the bolt, and fire." He offered, Daryl didn't know why he was doing this, he never let anyone use his bow. He just wanted to help her, to keep her from ever feeling helpless again. Carol fired, her aim wasn't perfect, but she wasn't half bad at shooting.

"Not bad, don't whince when ya pull the trigger and ya might even be a decent shot." He teased, she blushed putting the bow down and struggling to cock the string back again.

"I'll try." She mumbled loading a bolt, she could do this, it wasn't so hard. She fired and it hit mostly where she wanted, she gasped doing a little hop.

"I did it!" She wooped turning to Daryl with a beaming smile. She took his breath away, hell he'd buy her, her own bow if it would make her smile like that again.

"Good, now let's get my bolts back and see if ya can do it again." He offered, she looked down at the bow slinging it over her shoulder with a satisfied nod.

"How many people have you tought how to shoot?" She asked trying to wriggle a bolt out of the wood Daryl yanked one out looking up at her.

"Just you." He answered pulling the other one out before she'd freed hers. She looked up her hand ceasing to work the bolt.

"Really?" She asked all wide eyed and shocked like that made this mean something more then it did.

"Ya, ain't got a lot a friends who don't already know." He played it off wrapping his hand around hers and yanking the bolt free.

"Ya, I guess my parents never bothered to teach me much, and well, you met Sophie, she was a bit of a pacifist, and Ed... well he... you saw." Carol tried to make excuses, Daryl shrugged.

"Ya ain't half bad at it. Keep practicin, I'll cook tonight." Daryl offered turning to go check the freezer Carol's disbeliving stare stopped him.

"You cook?" She asked, he shrugged looking down at his boots.

"I grill, guess it ain't the same." He dismissed, she smiled cocking the bow back again.

"I've never had a man cook for me before." She said loading a bolt, ya she could do this. He shook his head going to get the food.

"Ain't nothin special woman, just grillin steak and potatoes." He dismissed her excitement again, but made a mental note to cook more. Carol watched out of the corner of her eye while he cooked. She had to shake this delusion that he was more then he was to her. He obviously wasn't interested or they'd have kissed while she was drunk, and coming onto him.

"Foods done." He told her cracking his beer and sitting down at the picknick table. Carol set the bow gently on the table by him before dishing up a plate. Daryl looked over at the decent grouping of holes in the target.

"I think I'm ready for an actual gun, or my own crossbow, though I think a gun would actually be cheaper." She told him, he looked down at his bow resting his hand on it gently.

"Then any bow worth buyin." He confirmed, she took a bite of her steak and smiled a sweet little moan escaping that made Daryl glad he was sitting down.

"This is delicious." She told him, he smirked picking at his own food.

"Ain't nothin special." He mumbled, she took another bite moaning again.

"I beg to differ, this may be the first meal I haven't had to cook or pay for in my whole adult life. Not to mention these are amazing." She insisited taking another bite, he was so mesmerised by her little moans of pleasure that he nearly forgot about his own damn food.

"Can't be that damn good, don't think we're even eatin the same thing." Daryl said reaching over and stealing a hunk of her steak since she was obviously playing it up, and her moaning like he was fucking her had him feeling confidant enough to tease her like she did him.

"Hey!" She gasped reaching over and stealing a piece of his steak as pay back.

"Ain't nothin special, think you're losin it woman." He teased once he'd swallowed.

"Maybe it's just you, my mouth tastes delicious." She told him with a little moan as she ate his piece. He swallowed hard clamping down on his response.

"I should find a job, I don't want to use up all of Sophie's money before the house is even built." Carol said out of the blue, Daryl frowned not sure where that had come from.

"If ya want, I ain't apposed to payin for shit though." He said filling his mouth to keep it shut.

"I know, but... I just want to get a job and be able to take care of myself, I never want to feel like I need Ed ever again." She told him, he nodded slightly, that made a certain kind of sense to him, he'd never liked owing folks.

"Old vet clinic off a Mill road had a now hiring sign on it, had been thinkin about stoppin by before Trick hired me here." He told her, she hummed her interest.

"I do like animals, plus it's close. I'm glad you didn't get a job there though, then I never would have met you." She whispered the last part with a fork full of steak in front of her mouth.

"Ya." He mumbled his agreement, she smiled finishing her food in silence.

"Come on." She said hopping up and rushing to grab the worn wool blanket and backing towards the woods.

"Where are we goin?" He asked getting up to follow before she answered.

"My favorite placing the whole world, which reminds me, I'm afraid I have to swear you to secrecy. No one else knows about this place." She told him, he sucked both his lips in gnawing on them while he noded slightly holding his hand up solemnly.

"Hand to God." He offered, she smiled, she was beyond grateful for Daryl being here to keep her distracted. She just couldn't cry anymore, and she knew Sophie wouldn't want that either. She lead him to a huge old tree with a ladder made of boards nailed to the trunk so long ago that the tree bark was growing around them as the tree tried to claim them.

"Feel like I'm climbin into Narnia or some shit." Daryl commented as they climbed the surprisingly sturdy ladder, Carol giggled.

"Could be, strange and magical things happen up here, Sophie used to go on about it because it's supposedly in some kind of fairy circle." She told him, he hurumphed as she got to the top.

"Ain't sure how magical the shit is, but it's got a fairy Circe, that's what that ring a mushrooms is called." He told her, Carol climbed up onto what turned out to be a platform nestled in the canopy of the tree, from which they could see the dying light as it filtered over the thick, lush Green of Sophie's woods.

"Sophie loved all that stuff, I..." She started laying the blanket out for them. "Just liked to come out here and watch the fireflies." She told him sitting down for a moment before she could point out the first pale green flicker of a lightning bug. He climbed up sitting on the blanket, but leaving some space between them.

"Ain't nothin wrong with wantin a little magic in this shit world, magic or not, it sure is peaceful." He told her while the last light of day trickled down into the night.

"Ya." She breathed the words like anything more would break the magic of the scene before them, with it's streaks of midnight blue flickering with what was now probably hundreds of fire flies all along the canopy.

"Once it gets really dark it looks like you're floating in the stars." She whispered, he hummed his approval of the idea, and they fell into a peaceful silence just watching the world drain of it's light and turn into a sparkling sea of dancing light that he would agree with Sophie was pretty damn magical, but none of it compared to the scerene little smile that played over Carols soft features in the pale moonlight.

He didn't know how long they slept there, but he woke up to the blinding light of sunrise with Carol tucked against his side. He laid there for a moment basking in the sensation of her curled up warm against him, until he realised he'd have to be at work if not soon then already. He shot up scrambling towards the ladder.

"Fuck!" Daryl snarled shifting over to the ladder, Carol groaned waking up to him scrambling down the ladder.

"Daryl?" Carol asked, he looked up as he got to the ground looking rather frantic.

"Gonna be fuckin late!" He called up to her rushing off, Carol sighed following him, feeling bad that she'd potentially gotten him in trouble.

"The hell were ya doin in the woods boy?" Trick asked as he got out of his truck, he scratched the back of his neck before gnawing at his thumb nail.

"Had to piss." He lied, Trick looked up seeing Carol coming out of the woods not far behind him, both of them looking ruffled and embarrassed.

"Right!" He chuckled, Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Carol trying to sooth the creases in her clothes, he groaned realising what Trick must think.

"It ain't..! Fuck!" Daryl cursed as Trick walked away, Daryl wanted to change, but that would mean going into the camper to get clothes, and he'd never hear the end of that, so he just got to work.

"Hey little momma, how ya doin?" Trick asked as Carol passed him. She blushed tucking her short curls back unnecessarily.

"I'm good, can I get you boys anything, any lunch requests?" She asked, he chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't go tellin my wife, but yer the best damn cook I ever met, whatever you make 'll do fine, better then. We're gonna get started with the actual buildin today, by the time we're finished you'll have done spoiled my crew." He teased, she smiled looking over at Daryl.

"I don't mind, I never liked eating alone." She told him, he laughed and his attention was drawn to the larger black man everyone seemed to call T pulling up with the lumber .

"I best get to work, you have a nice day Miss." He told her heading off to get started. Carol went in and showered, putting on her best clothes, and headed to Mill road. Daryl looked up when she opened her car door, and met her eye. She smiled, and he offered her a little nod.

"You best treat that woman right." T-dog told him with a nudge, Daryl blushed.

"Ain't even like that, why the fuck's everybody on about shit, ain't even goin on!?" Daryl snapped, T chuckled watching her car pull out.

"We all love Carol, but she's only got eyes for you redneck." He teased grabbing a board off the truck before Daryl could fight him on it. Daryl smiled slightly at the idea, as crazy as it was.

It didn't take Carol long to get to the Clinic, it had a carefully carved and painted sign that read 'Green Family Vetrenary Clinic.' Carol parked in the last parking spot in the small lot in case someone needed to bring in a pet. She flipped her viser down checking her light makeup.

She got out and headed inside feeling nervous, she'd worked in an office right out of highschool, but after she married Ed he'd insisted she didn't need a job. Inside a pretty little blond was thumbing through a magazine behind the desk, she looked up as the bell on the door chimed.

"Hi, welcome to the Green Family clinic, did ya have an appointment?" She asked sweetly with a bright smile that made her look so innocent.

"Um, no, I saw the sign." She started, the girl perked up her smile brightening.

"Oh, is little Hunter your puppy, cause we really can't keep him, and it's been a month now, and we don't wanna send him to the pound, so if ya wanted a puppy he's just the cutest one you could find!" She said happily, Carol was stunned for a second by her enthusiasm.

"Well no, I was here to apply for the job, but I wouldn't mind meeting Hunter, I've always wanted a pet." She told the girl, she beamed coming around the desk.

"Oh good, I was worried I'd be stuck here all summer, come on my daddy's in back with Hunter now, you can chat with him while I get ya an application, I'm Beth by the way." Beth told her leading her into the back.

"I'm Carol, it's very nice to meet you." Carol told her, Beth smiled back at her opening the door to a small kennel for the animals who had to stay over night.

"Hey Daddy, this is Carol, she's here to see Hunter and apply for the job." Beth told a white haired man with a thick beard and kind eyes who was kneeling on the floor with a little black and white mutt puppy who almost looked like a husky, except his paws turned out, and his head bore a small resemblance to a German sheaperd with the strikingly blue eyes from the husky side.

"Well, you must be quite the lady to come in here looking to solve all our problems, I'm Hershel Green, you've met my daughter Bethy, come meet Hunter." He said in a sweet fatherly tone, she smiled sitting down beside him, Hunter Yipped hopping from side to side before scrambling up into Carol's lap and licking her face.

"Carol Mason, he seems friendly!" Carol giggled, Hershel chuckled scratching the pup between the ears as he settled down flopping over so Carol would rub his tummy.

"Always a good sign when animals like ya, have you done any work with 'em before?" He asked, Carol shook her head petting Hunter absently.

"My Grandmother had quite a few before she passed, Sophie Mason, you may know her. I'm afraid I haven't done anything but office work and that was a few years back now. I just got out of a somewhat unhealthy marriage, and I really need a fresh start." She told him, he smiled leaning back with a look like he was remembering something.

"I know how that goes, I liked Sophie well enough, Howe and I used to go to the bar together in our younger days, I'm sad to say we fell out when he met Sophie and stopped drinking, we had only just reconciled when he passed. I'll tell ya what, you fill out that application, and I'll look over yers first." He assured her, Carol beamed her hand stilling.

"Thank you so much, I could really use the work." She told him, as Hunter Yipped rolling over far enough to nudge her hand with his nose. She giggled as Beth came back with an application.

"Well Daddy seems to like ya, Hunter too, have ya put any thought into taking him home with ya?" Beth asked, Carol smile getting up still holding Hunter.

"He's a little scruffy for my taste, but I might just take this cutey." Carol teased nuzzling Hunter, Beth laughed as Herschel ran a hand over his beard laughing at the good natured joke.

"Well I think we should hire her Daddy." Beth told him handing Carol a pen and the application. Carol sat in the chair in the corner by the small table letting Hunter rest in her lap while she filled in her application.

"I'll add ya to her reference list." Herschel teased, once Carol finished she decided she would take Hunter home with her. Herschel gave her a leash to go with his plain blue collar, happy to see him go somewhere safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol stopped and bought puppy chow, and a tether for in the yard. When she pulled into her drive way Daryl looked up a smile hinting at his lips without his concent. Carol was beaming as she got out. She shut her door carefully and popped her trunk. She struggled to pull something out of it, and Trick chucked his shoulder while he watched her.

"Go help her boy!" He told him, Daryl gave him a strange look, but hurried over to help her trying to play it off as him just doing as he was told.

"Here." He said taking what he realized was a huge bag of puppy chow.

"Thank you! It was much easier to get into the trunk then out of it." She explained, he looked up at the bag on his shoulder curiously.

"You thinkin about gettin a dog?" He asked, she covered her face in her hand embarrassed that she'd brought home a stray.

"Actually, I kind of already got one. Herschel needed someone to take care of him, and he's just so cute. You don't mind do you?" She asked looking up hopefully through her fingers, he chuckled.

"Ain't bug me none, always liked dogs." He told her, she dropped her hands beaming up at him.

"Thank God, his name is Hunter." She told him going over and scooping him out of the car. She nuzzled against Hunter as they walked towards the camper.

"You got a thing for takin in strays ain't ch'ya?" Daryl teased her, she looked over a little confused.

"This is the first one." She countered, he cocked his eyebrow dropping the food bag in the closet.

"I'm here ain't I?" He offered back taking the stake for the tether from her and heading back outside. He heard her giggle as he went out driving the stake into the ground before he went back to work.

It didn't take long for Carol to get hunter on his tether, the puppy happily jumped and yipped quietly while it played and watched the men work, and Carol cook. He danced up on his hind legs to beg for scraps from Carol.

"I made you boys chicken, potatoes, and corn on the cob, so you'll have to come and get it!" Carol called out Trick laughed, it was like she didn't want them to finish. Carol sat at the table, and the opposite side filled up fast, but they left her side empty until Daryl sat beside her.

"So when are you takin her out on a real date redneck?" T asked, Daryl turns red nearly spitting out his chicken.

"We ain't even..!" Daryl started to choke out, but before he could finish Trick cut in.

"Ya, sweet girl like our Miss Carol deserves a right and proper date. You'd like that wouldn't ya girl?" He asked, Carol was almost as red as Daryl, they had just gone from a quiet lunch to a full on interrogation.

"I would, but we're not to..." She started, this time Daryl looked over at her in shock.

"See!" T stopped her, he couldn't stop the little half smile that found it's way to his lips.

"Ya would?" He mumbled quietly, Carol's hand went to her neckless nervously.

"Well, yes, but I'm not even divorced yet, much less ready to date, so you boys keep your nose's out of it. We aren't even together." Carol chastised them, T and Trick looked down at their plates like scolded children.

"Sorry Miss Carol!" They said in unison, which only made her laugh, she was so damn beautiful.

"What the hell was ya gettin up to out in the woods if ya ain't together?" A large Hispanic man named Jesus asked, Trick groaned.

"Jesus, Jesus way to be subtle!" Trick scolded tossing a napkin at him.

"What?" He was born and raised in Georgia, and just s tacktless as the rest other crew.

"Daryl and I just got to talking and fell asleep, that's it, if you boys don't stop jumping to conclusions I might have to stop cooking." She warned, there was a chorus of apologies at that. Even hunter Yipped mournfully from his place chasing down scraps around the boys. Daryl just laughed, it felt good, like he really belonged here, he'd never really had that before he met Carol.

"Sorry I almost made you late." Carol apologized once everyone had left, Daryl shrugged flopping down onto the bench of the table to scratch hunter behind the ears.

"Was my own damn fault, just glad I didn't sleep in while I was in bed, never would a heard the end of it." He dismissed as Hunter jumped up into his lap.

"I'm glad you like him, Ed hated animals." Carol told him, he fell into Daryl tail wagging as he scratched his butt.

"No surer sign of an ass hole then hatin animals, damn but he is a goofy lookin thing." Daryl teased, Hunter whined, which made Carol laugh.

"It's okay baby I think you're perfect." Carol told the little fluff ball, scooping him off Daryl's lap. He froze at the nearness of her, she smelled like almond and roses today, and he wondered how she did that.

"Yer gonna spoil that thing rotten ain't ya?" He teased her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe, I need some one to love, who loves me. Ya, you cutie, I know you'll never hurt me will you? Either of you." She added looking up at him with that smile that made him feel like nothing bad existed.

"Got that right, can't risk ya punishin me by cuttin of the vittles." He teased heading into the RV, Carol giggled following him in.

"If you wanted to wash up I'll make us something to eat. Do you want anything special?" She asked setting hunter down, he shrugged shifting past her in the small space to drop his shoes by the door. Carol couldn't help but smell him, he was pretty sweaty, but she loved it. He had this sent that was all man, and the outdoors.

"Surprise me." He offered undoing his top button as he headed to the tiny shower. Carol swallowed hard fanning herself slightly, he was just too damn hot, and he had no idea. Carol sighed opening the fridge and pulling out the ingredients for a nice chicken alfrado.

Daryl stripped out of his sweat soaked clothes, he was sure he smelled foul. Hell he could smell himself, he stepped into the tiny shower wondering if it bothered Carol. Hell maybe he'd get some lighter shirts and shit so he wouldn't sweat so bad. He wished he could take his damn shirt off when he worked.

Then his mind wandered to Carol without a shirt while he was soaping off the daily grime. His hand lingered on his dick, which had gone hard as fucking oak at the idea of her all sweaty, and bare ass naked. His soap slick hand slid up to the tip, and back down the shaft. He needed a release or he'd never get to sleep.

He set the soap down closing his eyes while he worked his cock, imagining it was Carol's hot little hands. Just thinking about her was enough to send him spilling over the cheap plastic shower. He rinsed off quickly feeling a bit dirty about wacking it with Carol only a few feet away.

Carol looked over her shoulder to be sure Daryl wasn't done in there before stripping, the food was done, and she just wanted to put her pajamas on and relax. Not that she'd done much, but Daryl put her at ease, and she'd never had that before.

Carol pulled on her cotton shorts, and picked up her shirt, but then Hunter yipped jumping up at her. She smiled bending down to pet him before she finished dressing, which was when Daryl stuck his head out.

"Hey Ca..." He started, his voice dieing on his lips when he saw her bare back, as she held the shirt over her chest. Had he just seen her tits? Not well enough to say he really had, but well enough to have his spent cock jump at the idea.

"Shit, sorry!" He finally managed slamming the stupid little vinal door shut a few times before it stayed. His mind wouldn't let go of the image of her bare back, her milky smooth skin marred by one jagged scar that wrapped around her side, and a few other, smaller scars.

"I'm decent, I'm sorry, I thought you would take longer." Carol called out, Daryl shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Ya, uh, just wanted ya to hand some clothes, gotta start stashin some in here with how often I forget." Daryl mumbled embarrassed that he'd caught her changing because he was too stupid to remeber his clothes.

"That bathroom is too small to stash extra towels much less clothes, besides I don't mind. Here." Carol said tapping on the door. Daryl stuck his hand out taking the clothes without looking.

"So, ah, what happened?" Daryl asked pulling on his boxers, he'd have to wash clothes soon.

"What happened when?" Carol asked not entirely sure what he meant.

"To yer side." Daryl clarified stepping out while he buttoned the last button on his shirt. He reached out nearly touching the place on her side where it was.

"Oh, Ed, he slapped me, and I fell back onto the corner of a rod iron fence. All my scars are from Ed, well except this one." Carol said pushing the elastic of her shorts down half an inch to show off an arched scar.

"This one I got from... Now you can't laugh!" She ordered, he held one hand over his heart, and the other in the air while he tried to peel his eyes off that inch of creamy skin.

"I got it cow tipping when I was in highschool." She told him, Daryl's face contorted in an effort not to laugh.

"You! You went... Cow tippin, was... Was it yer first cow tippin?" He asked, she scowled good naturedly at him and pointed.

"You swore not to laugh now, and no I went twice before that, I was a rebel." She told him, and he lost it, he actually doubled over with laughter.

"Hey!" Carol scolded hitting him with her pillow, he just laughed harder, Carol broke and laughed with him while he stopped her pillow mid swing snatching it from her, she tried to reach it getting much closer to him in the process.

"You ain't no rebel." He teased, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am so, I even have a tattoo!" She informed him, that got his attention.

"I ain't buyin it." He goaded, she pulled her shirt up, and her shorts down slightly showing off the rose vines wrapped around a scrawled date.

"That mean somethin to ya?" He asked, she touched the ink lightly with a little sigh, her face fell slightly.

"It was the day my baby was born, and the day she died. Ed he... He pushed me down the steps, when she was born, she was premature, her brain was so damaged that she couldn't breath, and her heart just... Just stopped." Carol told him, he reached out not sure if he should, and put his hand over hers gently.

"Ain't sure that makes ya a rebel, but ya would a been a good mom." He told her, she smiled weakly brushing her thumb over his.

"Wow, sorry, I'm kind of a downer." She mumbled, he shook his head.

"I ain't got a date, but I got this." He said unbuttoning his shirt two buttons down, and showing her the word Norman in heavy black ink on his chest.

"Norman?" She asked, he nodded biting his lips to keep from showing his expression.

"He was the kid next door, had a real shot at bein somebody, smart and shit. Me and Merle, we used to get into shit, he sold, so we always had somethin, Norman, he didn't have too many friends. I just figured he could use one, so I asked if he wanted to do a bubble, um, meth and shit. He did, and he just, he didn't wake up, he was allergic to some a the shit in it or somethin, kid suffocated. Ain't touched the shit since." Daryl told her, she reached out slowly giving him time to stop her, and touched that heavy ink.

"Daryl, that wasn't your fault." Carol told him, he shook his head brushing his thumb over the little rose bud.

"And that wasn't yers, don't change how it feels." He whispered, Carol looked up at him her hand still splayed over his bare chest. He leaned down closer to her, and her luscious kissable lips. Just before they could kiss Hunter barked, startling them into jumping apart.

"Hey now!" Carol scolded, she looked back up at him blushing nearly as red as him.

"Will you let him outside, I'll dish up the food?" Carol asked, she was glad Herschel had potty trained him, but his timing was the worst.

"Ya." He opened the door for the dog, who promptly ran to the nearest tree to relieve himself.

"Gotta train ya when it ain't time fer barckin ya cock block, hell a few more seconds, and it would a been fine." Daryl grumbled quietly when the dog ran back to him. He whimpered, and Daryl scoffed.

"Ya, ya, go on." Daryl said opening the door, they ate in companionable silence, that was maybe a bit more awkward because of the almost kiss.

"So... Do you have any other tattoos, besides the ones on your arm I mean?" Carol asked when she finally came up with a topic that wasn't 'were you gonna kiss me?'

"Got a bigger one on my back, two devils that Merle did when I was lit out a my head." He admitted, Carol smiled looking up at his shoulder like if he turned she might see it.

"Can I see?" She asked, Daryl cringed, he didn't want her to see his scars, hell he didn't like Merle seeing them much less Carol, sweet, sexy Carol.

"Naw, it... I... It just ain't a good idea." He told her, Carol frowned, did he not want her to get the wrong idea, was he trying to say he didn't like her that way, or was he just self conscious.

"Why not?" She asked, the way she said it was so innocent, but Daryl didn't want to answer.

"It just ain't for fuck sake!" He growled getting up to wash his plate so he had something to do, Hunter growled at his raised voice, and he felt even more of an ass.

"Daryl, what? You saw mine, I'm not gonna jump you if you take your shirt off, it's fine." Carol pushed, Daryl threw the plastic dish down into the sink wiping his hands on his jeans angrily.

"Why fuckin not!? That's why not ya fuckin happy!" Daryl snarled whipping his shirt off, and turning his back to her, it was marred with thick ragged scars, but her eyes were drawn up the hard muscular plains of his back to the dark ink depicting two devils grasping at one another.

"Daryl, it's amazing, why wouldn't you wat me to see it?" Carol asked her finger just barely ghosting over his hot skin leaving goose flesh in it's wake.

"It... It ain't the tattoo, it's the scars. I ain't... They..." He was so thrown by her response he couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Oh, I... I didn't even notice, I'm so used to mine. Who did this to you?" She asked brushing her finger over a raised scar on his side as he turned. He had a few more on his front that Carol reached out to touch gently.

"Buck, my ah... My dad. When I got out a line, with his belt. Did it to Merle too, he took most of it before he left. Fuck, how do you do that shit, I ain't never told anybody about that shit, not even Merle?" Daryl mumbled, Carol smiled up at him like he was the world.

"I guess I'm easy to trust, it's not like I have anyone to tell besides you." She whispered, he looked down at her hand on his bare chest, then back up at her lips.

"I best get some sleep." He managed, clearing his throat, Carol dropped her hand like she'd been burned.

"Right, well goodnight Daryl." She said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed turning to go back towards the bed.

"You can sleep like that you know, I know how hot it gets in here. I don't mind." She told him as he looked down at the shirt dangling from his hand.

"Goodnight Carol." He said without turning to look at her tempting body again. He dropped his shirt on his bag, and flopped down on the bed. Carol grinned grabbing her plate, and washing the dishes before folding the table down to go to sleep.

"Hey Carol?" He asked just as she sat down, she looked his way, but it was too dark to see.

"Ya?" She replied quietly, he ran his hand down his chest trying to remember ever feeling comfortable around anyone else the way he did with her.

"Thanks fer lettin me stay here." He whispered, she hardly even heard him.

"I'm glad you stayed." She whispered back, Hunter perked his head up from his spot next to Daryl, the fuzz ball was so still he hadn't even noticed him. He hopped down as Carol laid back and went to lay by her. Ya, he would lay next to her too if he had a choice.

Carol patted his head letting him curl up beside her, but just as she was falling asleep he whimpered pathetically getting up and moving back to the bed with Daryl. Carol smiled sleepily, she wished she could sleep back there too.

Hunter proceeded to do this over and over for an hour before Carol got up and closed him out of the back so Daryl could at least get some sleep. When Daryl woke up Carol was already awake, breakfast was ready, and she was reading with one foot over Hunter to pin him in place.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked, she rolled her shoulder sending a mock glare to Hunter.

"Ya, this stinker just wouldn't let me sleep, it seems he wanted to sleep in both our beds. Every time I started falling asleep he would whimper and switch beds, so I locked him over here. Which made him whimper and push at my hand with his nose instead." Carol told him, Daryl frowned taking his plate of ham, and chive omlet, and hashbrowns.

"Should a put him outside on that tether." He told her sitting across from her, she frowned looking down at Hunter.

"Ya, but I was up, and he just wanted love, plus I think he would have howled. Plus this bed always gives me a crick." She told him rolling her shoulders again, Daryl sucked his fingers clean wiping them on his pants, he still hadn't thought to put on a shirt.

"Here." He said motioning for her to turn, he was so used to waking up fully dressed he didn't even realize his chest was bare as he moved to sit behind her. That was how comfortable he was with her. He wiped his hands again and started rubbing her shoulders.

She melted into his touch with a little moan, her shoulders were so tight. He blushed realising how intimate this was, and how he was dressed. She looked over her shoulder at him with a little mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" He asked pausing in his shoulder rub, she grinned like a school girl.

"Pretty romantic, wanna screw around?" She asked pouting her lips out at him. She was so tired that the look of startled bewilderment made her giggle.

"I'm a eat." He grumbled, she tried to stifle her laugh.

"Even better." She burst out laughing, he groaned at her bad pun pulling his plate over and staying on her side.

"Stop." He grumbled, she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I get silly when I'm tired." She said with a cute little yawn. He smiled slightly holding his bacon out for her, she giggled taking a bite of the delicious bacon.

"Come on." He said once he'd finished eating, she hummed half asleep as he slid out of the seat scooping her up. She gasped wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders.

"Where are we going?" She asked, he nodded back towards the bed.

"Yer fallin asleep on me, ain't keen to find out if ya drool." He teased shifting forward and setting her down on the bed, she groaned keeping a hold on his hand.

"Stay, I'll never be able to sleep back here alone." She pleaded, he looked over at the window, he'd have to get to work soon.

"Ya." He agreed laying beside her, Hunter happily wromed himself between them on the small bed. Carol reached over taking his hand and bringing it back over to rest on her stomach intwined with hers.

 _ **So, what does everyone think so far?**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Yer lookin awful cozy here boy." Trick called out, Daryl cringed moving away from the RV.  
"Don't start, it ain't like that." Daryl grumbled, Trick cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"What's it like then?" He asked, Daryl groaned wiping his face with both hands.  
"She ain't got nobody, I'm just... Helpin take care a shit is all." Daryl mumbled, Trick looked over at his truck which was going on three days now without moving.  
"Ya sleepin with her?" He asked, Daryl crossed his arms defensively.  
"No, I ain't!" He ground out through his teeth, Trick nodded looking back at the RV.  
"But yer sleepin in there?" He pushed, Daryl sighed, he didn't want to lie.  
"Ya, that a fuckin problem?" He asked, Trick shook his head turning back towards the house to be.  
"Naw, just treat that little angel right, and we're golden." He assured him, Daryl groaned in exasperation.  
"Ain't like you lot have told me that a hundred fuckin times now or some shit! I... she... I'd never fuckin hurt her, so ya'll can drop this shit!" Daryl snarled, Trick laughed holding out Daryl's tool belt.  
"Ya, ya, get to work." He deflected as the rest of the crew started filing in. Carol woke up a little after noon feeling very well rested.  
"Oh, crap!" She scooted out of bed quickly to throw together some sandwiches and bring out chips and beer.  
"Mornin sleepy head." Daryl teased quietly when he took his plate.  
"Thanks pooky." She whispered nudging his shoulder, he chuckled nudging her back.  
"Your phone's buzzin." He pointed out moving to sit at the table. She gasped pulling out her phone.  
"Hello?" She asked, it had been a few day since she'd used her phone, it felt odd.  
"Hello, Mrs. Mason? This is Herschel Green." She knew that when he said her maiden name, she had put it on her application.  
"Oh, hi, is this about the job?" She asked, she could practically hear him smile.  
"Yes mam, I just wanted to see when you could start." He told her, Carol gasped giving a little jump of excitement.  
"I could start right now if you needed me!" She offered happily, Herschel laughed.  
"No that won't be necessary, how about tomorrow, my Bethy can show you the ropes, she's just dyeing to get her summer started." Herschel offered, Carol beamed nodding enthusiastically before she realised he couldn't see her nodding.  
"Yes, of coarse, that would be perfect!" Carol gushed, Herschel chuckled.  
"I'll see you then." He told her, and hung up, she spun around looking like she might burst, which made Daryl smile, along with most of the crew.  
"I got the job! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I never would have known about it if it weren't for you!" Carol gushed running over and hugging Daryl from behind. He froze turning fire engine red, and then she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he thought he might spontaneously combust.  
"Hell girl I would a hired ya on as a cook if I'd know that was the thank you!" Trick bellowed, which broke the whole crew into a fit of laughter.  
"Well I won't be able to cook tomorrow, now that I have a job, but I might be back in time to feed you boys before you leave." She told them stepping away from Daryl before he burst into flames. There was a chorus of aws at the notion, but then Carol though of something.  
"How about I bake you boys cookies tonight to make up for it?" Carol offered taking her seat next to Daryl, that perked them up.  
"Hell ya momma!" One of the whooped above the resounding yeses. Daryl gave her a smile bumping her leg with his, she was practically glowing she was so happy.  
"So what kind of cookies do you like?" Carol asked that night while she pulls out the ingredients, her grandmother loved cookies, and as predicted there were many cookie ingredients.  
"Always like them ones with the butterscotch bits." Daryl told her, she smiled pulling out the butterscotch chips.  
"Ooh oatmeal scotchies are delicious, but we need chocolate chip cookies too, hey how much milk do we have?" She asked pouring flour into a cup.  
"I just got a gallon two days ago, we ain't even opened it. Does this mean I gotta cook dinner?" He asked, she shook her head.  
"No check the oven." She instructed, inside the little oven he found a freshly baked lasagna. As soon as the smell wafted out Hunter started whining for a piece.  
"Looks like we ain't goin hungry hu boy?" He teased the dog while he slid the pan out with just the tail of his shirt.  
"Shit!" He cursed dropping the pan on the table, Carol pulled open the little fridge that was stuffed to the gills and handed him a cold beer for his now burnt hand.  
"We have an oven mitt you know." Carol told him, he looked over at her from where he was clutching his beer in both hands.  
"A what?" He asked, she held up the oven mitt that looked like a cartoon crow, it's yellow beak forming the mitt part of the glove.  
"So you don't burn yourself silly." Carol said looking back at him where he was now eating the lasagna from the pan with a fork he happily shared with Hunter.  
"Hey!" She called out swatting his shoulder with the oven mitt.  
"Use a plate you heathen!" She scolded, he chuckled reaching around her to get a plate leaving them only a few inches apart.  
"Bitch, bitch." He teased, she scoffed swatting his chest as he pulled down two plates.  
"Oh, that's it! No cookies for you!" She threatened with no intentions of following through.  
"Come on now, ain't mean nothin by it, ya can't take away my cookies!" He pouted as he invaded her space again, he'd never joked around the way he did with her. She just put him at ease.  
"Fine! You can have cookies, but... You have to wrangle Mr. Ants in his pants tonight." Carol told him, pointing at Hunter who was sitting at the table, his tail wagging while he waited for food.  
"I can do that." He smirked reaching over and dipping his fingers in the cookie dough.  
"Hey, ugh, you two are impossible. Stir this, don't eat it." She told him passing him a bowl so she could grease the pan. He did as instructed for the most part, he ate a bit.  
"Hmm, I probably shouldn't have made quite that much with such a little oven." Carol admitted taking a scoop of cookie dough on her finger.  
"See, now ya wish I was eattin it." Daryl pointed out, Carol sighed sitting across from him so she could eat.  
"I didn't make that much more then I should have." She teased, he chuckled handing her a plate, and leaning over to grab her some tea.  
"Ya spoil me anyhow." Daryl relented, Carol smiled tucking into her food. Daryl put Hunter outside peeling out of his shirt and tossing it by his bag. Carol couldn't help but stare at the hard lines of muscle that ended in a v above his dingy jeans.  
"Ya wanna shower tonight or in the mornin?" He asked, which pulled her out of her less then appropriate thoughts.  
"Um, I'll shower in the morning, so I can fix my hair." She told him, he reached out touching her soft short curls.  
"Ya ain't wearin it like that?" He asked, she leaned towards him without thinking.  
"I usually wear it back when I work." Carol told him he nodded dropping his hand.  
"I'm sure you'll look real nice, guess I'll scrub up tonight then." He told her going toward the bathroom, Carol sighed grabbing her skimpiest night clothes, she sank down onto the step petting Hunter.  
"He is a beautiful man!" Carol mumbled to the puppy, who cocked his head at the sound of her voice. When she heard the water shut off Carol grabbed him boxers, and jeans, she really needed to get him sleep pants.  
"Hey Ca... thanks." He mumbled grabbing his clothes, he'd open the door enough to stick his head out which gave her a peak at his better qualities. He had an amazing ass, and his half hard cock was already twice the size of Ed. Carol fanned her flushed skin at the accompanied ideas.  
Daryl came out of the bathroom adorably ruffled, and damp, slipping straight into his bed. As soon as Carol flipped the light off Hunter started to whine. Carol groaned, she had known he would, and she knew the best thing would be to let him whine himself out, but she'd never get any sleep with him doing it.  
"Hunter!" Daryl yelled, his voice breaking through the silence like a clap of thunder. The whining stopped, heck even the crickets stopped. Carol had to stifle a giggle, but after that she fell asleep easily.  
Carol woke up and let a very pathetic looking Hunter in so he could eat before getting in the shower. Carol got out and realized that she'd forgotten her clothes.  
"Daryl!" Carol called out, and got an answering bark from hunter. Daryl groaned looking down at the puppy beside him a little confused.  
"Daryl!" Carol tried again, he sat up rubbing his face to clear the fog of sleep.  
"Ya darlin'?" He asked before his brain caught up with his mouth, Carol grinned.  
"I... I sort of forgot my clothes." Carol told him, he chuckled getting up and going towards her bag.  
"See, it ain't so easy is it? Ya want somethin specific?" He teased, but he wasn't exactly qualified to pick out clothes for her.  
"Anything nice is fine." She told him, he groaned, digging through her clothes and coming up with jeans, a little red tank top, a black lace bra, and a pair of matching thong cuts. He eyed the panties swallowing hard, while he tried not to imagine her in just her unders.  
"Here." He held them out a bit embarrassed, she took them, and came out with a little chuckle, and a blush at what he'd chosen for her under things.  
"What?" He asked poking at the sausages he was currently cooking.  
"This is an under shirt." She fibbed a little about why she was laughing, but it was till true.  
"Why?" He asked cracking two eggs into the pan, and flipping the hash browns.  
"I... I don't know." She answered honestly, he looked her over with her hair back and her tanktop on.  
"Ya look real nice." He told her honestly, she smiled going over to help with the mess he was making. The food smelled good, but everything else was a wreck.  
"You didn't have to cook." She told him, he looked around at his mess.  
"I ain't much use at this, but I was up, just hope it's edible." He explained, she leaned into him to sprinkle dill on the hash browns.  
"It looks delicious." She assured him, she was just sad he had to put a shirt on to cook bacon.  
"We'll see." He offered flipping the bacon onto a plate, Carol got him coffee, and poured herself some juice before sitting down to await the food.  
"What do you think?" He asked as he took his own seat, it all tasted a little like bacon, but it was good.  
"It's delicious as predicted, thank you for cooking." She told him, he shook his head eating his own food.  
"Well ya ain't exactly hard to please." He dismissed, she grinned.  
"A valued trait in a woman I hear." She quipped, he chuckled, but kept quiet.  
"There's more lasagna for your lunch, or I could fix something now." She offered, he shook his head at her.  
"I think I'll live, hell yer leftovers are twice as good as my cookin." He admitted, she bit her lip to hide her silly grin, and they ate in silence. She packed herself a lunch, and a small plate of cookies to share with Beth.  
"Will you put these on the pick nick table for the boys, there's more scotchies for you in the cupboard?" She asked, pointing to where she hid his cookies.  
"I got it, ya just get herself to work." He told her, she smiled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Thanks pooky." She said grabbing her keys, and the plate of extra cookies before hurrying out, Daryl blushed touching his cheek while he watched her go.  
"Hi, oh I'm so glad yer here, you have no idea how borin some days are here. Not that it ain't hard work, Daddy likes us to walk the animals, and keep up on them too, but on real slow days it gets a bit dull." Beth gushed as soon as Carol came in the door, Carol smiled setting the plate down on the counter.  
"I like dull, I brought cookies." Carol told her, she grabbed a scotchy happily.  
"These are delicious, but you didn't have to bring nothin." She told her, Carol took the only other scotchy smiling about the idea of those boys eating every crumb of thy cookies she'd left behind.  
"Oh these were just the extras, I was staying with my Grandma Sophie, and her place burnt down, but the construction crew fixing it has been so sweet to me. I've been cooking them lunch as a thank you, they were so sad to see me go, so I made them cookies." Carol explained, Beth gasped covering her mouth.  
"That's awful, isn't that awful Daddy, you gotta let her take some extra time on her lunch to cook for those boys. Please Daddy!" She pleaded through the swinging door to the back, Carol went wide eyed.  
"What, no I don't need..." She started, but Herschel cut her off mid sentence.  
"Nonsense, we close for lunch any how, you just mark on the closed sign when you'll be back, and as long as you're back by then we'll be fine." Herschel told her carrying a bag so he could go on house calls.  
"Thank you both so much!" Carol thanked them genuinely, Beth grinned.  
"Thanks Daddy, come on Carol I'll show ya the ropes." Beth told her beckoning her over. The day went by so fast, it was lunch time before she knew it.  
"Did you want to come with, I'll make enough for you too?" Carol asked as she gathered her things, she had the stuff to make burgers, and potatoes on the grill, those boys loved when she got the grill out.  
"I'd love that!" Beth agreed, Carol smiled leading her out to the car. Beth was chatty, and sweet, she imagined having a sister would be a lot like knowing Beth. Daryl looked up when he heard the crunch of tires on the gravel.  
"Carol!" A resounding cheer covered Daryl's exclamation, he had figured she would eat at work.  
"Hi boys, come meet my co-worker Beth. She was sweet enough to give me some extra time on lunch so I could come make you burgers, and grilled potatoes." Carol called out, Trick was the first to come greet her, Carol didn't know all of them, but they could all agree they loved her for her cooking.  
"How is it, bein a workin stiff?" Daryl asked coming to stand beside her while she pulled all the ingredients out of the RV so she could put it all together on the table.  
"It's great, I love helping the animals, and people are so nice! How did the cookies go over?" She asked, he gave her his little half smile.  
"They lasted maybe ten minutes, you got them boys whipped." He told her, she giggled handing him the tin foil. He took it starting to wrap the potatoes she was slicing and seasoning so they could go on the grill.  
"So who's this cutey?" Beth asked coming to sit on the picnick table.  
"Daryl this is Beth, Herschel's daughter, Beth, Daryl." Carol introduced, Daryl looked over at her with a slight nod turning to light the grill.  
"Well it sure is nice to meet ya." She said touching his arm as she spoke, he froze uncomfortably.  
"Um, hey Beth, could you mix up the burger, and make patties?" Carol asked, Beth pulled her hand away grabbing the bowl of hamburger.  
"Sure, you guys are probably pretty hungry hu?" Beth turned asking the other guys, who were happy to have her attention, and company.  
"You miss me?" Carol asked quietly nudging Daryl with her shoulder. He looked over at her with a small smile.  
"Might a, know I missed that sweet tea, hot as hell workin out here." He teased, she giggled leaning into him so their shoulders touched.  
"You could have made some, or just taken your shirt off." She told him, he looked down at the grill sheepishly.  
"Wouldn't a looked half as good carryin that picture a tea around." He deflected, she giggled picking at a lose thread on his sleeveless shirt.  
"You'd look better shirtless thought." She pushed keeping her voice down, he gave her a look.  
"So would you, ain't gonna push that shit though am I!" He growled, Carol gave him an apologetic look, and he rolled his eyes at her.  
"Burgers are ready." Beth said swinging around to hand them the plate full of burgers. Carol took them fitting them on to the grill as best she could.  
"Can I do anything else?" Beth asked leaning towards Daryl, Carol didn't think it was intentional, but seeing her flirt with Daryl made her hackles rise. She was jealous, and she had no right to be, but she wanted Daryl in a way she hadn't felt since highschool, and it was making her jealous.  
"There's tea in the fridge inside if you could grab it." Carol offered, Daryl looked up at her, no one else ever went in there because Daryl's things were in there. He didn't care if blondy knew, but he didn't want the crew to know. Carol looked unhappy too though.  
"You okay?" He asked, she blinked away whatever was bothering her.  
"Ya, sorry, I just spaced." Carol smiled, it wasn't long before they had to get back, Daryl sighed picking up the paper plates and tossing them in the dumpster.  
"Bye guys!" Beth called out as she got into the car, she was a sweet girl, but some of the guys were playing with fire chasing that jail bait.  
"So Daryl is sexy, do you know if he's single?" Beth asked as soon as they were back on the road. Carol choked on her last breath at the question, she couldn't lie, but Beth was so beautiful, and young, and not damaged, how could Carol compete with that?  
"He lives with me." She diverted, Beth gasped looking shame faced.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were dating, I thought you'd just gotten divorced. Oh, wow, is he why you left your husband, because let me tell ya, he looks worth it! That does explain all the wiered stuff in your place." Beth spouted off, but Carol couldn't just let her keep thinking that, it would be mean. Maybe if she'd just said oh, sorry, but Carol couldn't deny that she knew what Beth was saying.  
"No, Beth we're not dating, we just both got misplaced at once, but Beth he's a little old for you don't you think. He's thirty only five years younger then I am, and you're seventeen." Carol told her, Beth grinned.  
"Oh, okay, I get it you like him, that's so sweet, which is good because he obviously wants you." She teased her, Carol was turning bright red now, did he really like her?  
"What, I... we... it's not like that!" Carol tried to explain, but it was lost on Beth. She talked about him for the rest of the day, and as much as Carol wanted to be annoyed, she liked talking about him with someone.  
"Hey honey I'm home!" Carol called as she opened the camper door, Hunter jumped at her wagging his tail, but inside the camper looked amazing. Daryl had cleaned, and lit the little candle from the cupboard and put it on the table.  
She could smell something cooking on the stove, she opened the lid wafting the smell of fried potatoes, as the microwave beeped.  
"Carol?" Daryl called out from the bathroom, she opened the microwave pulling out green beans.  
"Ya, I'm back, what is all this?" She asked, he came out of the bathroom in his Sunday best, his usually messy hair poorly tamed.  
"I figured we ought to celebrate yer first day, I didn't know if ya'd wanna go out, so I fixed ya somethin. Wait here." He said pushing past her, she bit her lip sitting down at the table. Hunter hopped up beside her watching the door. He came back with a whole beer can chicken on a plate in one hand, and a beer bottle with a single white flower in the other.  
"Here, um, it's a Cherokee rose." He told her, she smiled setting the bottle on the table while he set down the chicken to start cutting.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered feeling it's velvety petals, he smiled loading up a plate.  
"It ain't nothin, couldn't even find a vase." He told her, she smiled, she knew where the vase was, but this seemed too perfect.  
"Thank you Daryl." She gave him that look that had him melting inside when she took her plate.  
"So, uh... Beth seemed nice." He deflected sitting across from her, she giggled, covering her blushing face.  
"What?" He asked seeing her turn red at the mention of her.  
"She asked if you were single." She told him, he crossed his arms.  
"What'd ya say?" He asked, genuinely curious how she saw them.  
"That you live with me." She admitted, looking over her hands sheepishly. He chuckled taking a sip of his beer.  
"Good, ain't lookin to start chasin jail bait." She smiled dropping her hands to look at him curiously, he caught her eye.  
"What?" He asked wiping his mouth, Carol bit her lip.  
"You don't mind her thinking that we're dating?" She asked, he looked around at the date he'd been setting up since Trick left.  
"Ain't that what this is, a date?" He asked, Carol grinned, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her look so happy as she did about this crappy date.  
"Really?" She asked, he took another long draft of his beer.  
"It ain't gotta be, your call." He told her, she blushed looking down at the food.  
"No, it... it should be! This was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Daryl." She told him, he smiled setting his hand on the table palm up.  
"Ya don't got the highest standards hu?" He teased, she giggled putting her hand in his.  
"I think I do pretty good." She whispered brushing her thumb over his calloused hand, he gave her that sweet little half smile that he seemed to save just for her. Her hand was so delicate, it seemed to fit in his perfectly, but now he had no idea what to say.  
They ate in complete silence, never letting go of the others hand. Every once in a while one of them would rub their thumb along the other's hand. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
"So now what?" She asked when they had finished eating, Daryl got up pulling her with him.  
"I ain't out a tricks yet darlin." He assured her, she smiled letting him lead her out to the tree she had shown him before.

 **Sorry to cut it off before the good part, please tell me what you guys think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we star gazing?" She asked, more then happy with the idea.

"No, just needed a little magic is all." He said vaguely, she followed him up. As she got to the top she heard the soft trickle of music. He took her hand again, pulling her to her feet as God bless the broken road started playing.

"Figured we could go dancin in the stars." He explained his cheeks red, and his eyes cast down.

"This is amazing, Grandma was right. It's magical up here." She whispered, he put his hands on her waist, he wasn't very good at dancing, but his momma always said that nothing wins a girl's heart like dancing. Of coarse Merle always said nothing got in her pants like dancing, but that wasn't all he was going for.

She put her arms around his shoulders leaning her head against the crook of his neck. His stubble tickled her cheek, and his feet hardly moved, but it was absolutely perfect. His large hands drifted down to her hips pulling her closer without even thinking.

"This is the best night of my life." She breathed leaning back to look at him. He smiled leaning his head down till their noses touched.

"I ain't shit at any a this." He whispered, he wanted her bad, but she deserved to know. She smiled leaning up on her toes to catch his lips briefly.

"I think you do okay." She whispered, he growled pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. She tasted so sweet, her soft lips working against his chapped ones, her tongue tangled with his.

He was rough, and so deliciously male, her hands tangled in his hair trying to press closer to him. She could feel the huge buldge in his jeans pressed against her, coiling a burning need deep inside her. She let one hand drift down his shoulder to his first button.

He slid his hands up the back of her shirt while his lips moved to taste her skin. She was so soft, and sweet, he couldn't get enough. She slid his shirt off his shoulders lifting her arms up so he could pull here's over her head. They dropped to the wooden platform, soon forgotten as he took in her soft curves and smooth skin. He dropped to his knees without warning which made her gasp.

His calloused hands worked the button on her jeans while he kissed her stomach down to the hollow of her hip nipping at her tender flesh. He hooked his thumbs under her thing cuts and pulled them down with her jeans. She kicked out of them, and her shoes a bit awkwardly, but Daryl was too busy kissing down over her soft curls to notice. She gasped clutching his shoulder and tangling a hand in his hair when he hiked her left leg over his shoulder burying his face between her thighs.

"Daryl, you don't have... Oh God yes!" She gasped her embarrassment completely gone as his tongue found her clit. He held her up with one strong arm on her back, she tasted so damn good, like honey crisp apples, and heaven. Her shaking leg nearly gave out as she came hard quivering around the two fingers he had inside her. His cock twitched as he lapped up every drop of her pleasure, he set her back so she could lay, while he kept at it.

His strong arms had held her as her legs gave out, she had never been with anyone like him before. The eager passion, and his non dominating control. She had always been the one who had to do all the work with Ed, and even her other boyfriends.

"Daryl please, I need you! Daryl! Yes!" She mewled pulling weakly on his hair which only seemed to spur him on. He grinned working her harder.

"That's it darlin' cum for me!" He growled when he finally let up keeping her hovering just at the edge with two fingers inside her while his thumb replaced his tongue. She whimpered pulling at any part of him she could reach, she needed his cock! His free hand flipped down his zipper, yanking his pants down his hips, but not bothering to get rid of them before he replaced his fingers with his massive throbbing cock.

"Daryl!" She exclaimed falling into ecstasy as he thrust into her, Daryl hadn't gotten any in a long ass time, and her tight, hot, wet walls quivering around him famn near ended him before he could even get started.

"Fuck, Carol! Yer so fuckin hot!" He growled biting his lip to keep himself together, she clung to him desperately as he worked into her, he palmed her breasts pulling them out of the cup of her lacey black bra. His slightly damp scruff tickled her chin as she tasted herself on his lips, before he trailed open mouthed kisses down to her breasts.

"Yes! Daryl! Please! Right there! Yes! Don't stop!" She cried, seeing her writhing in pleasure for him had him spilling into her hard.

"Fuck Carol! I'm gonna..." He couldn't even finish his words before he jerked into her seeing stars, he came so hard. Carol whimpered, she was so close, but so far. She thought that was it, but before she could come down he slipped his fingers between them working her that last bit to the edge, and her tight walls milked the last drops of pleasure from his slick cock.

"Oh God Daryl!" She gasped as he collapsed into her, rolling to his side to keep from crushing her, she whimpered in protest at the loss of his touch, curling into him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Yer so damn perfect darlin." He mumbled, she smiled tangling her legs with his.

"Wow! Just... Wow! I've never..." She started, trailing off in embarrassment, he looked down at her with a hazy, sexed expression, a smile playing over his lips.

"What, had someone eat yer pussy out?" He asked, not feeling as shy with her naked in his arms, she blushed swatting his chest.

"I meant finished during sex, but no, now that you say it I haven't." She corrected, he chuckled rubbing her arms.

"Well yer fuckin delicious, so it ain't gonna be the last time neither." He told her, she giggled looking up at him all ruffled and deliciously sexed.

"Promises, promises." She teased, he growled rolling her onto her back and ducking down to taste her hot wet little pussy again.

"Daryl!" She yellped before her head fell back and she bucked her hips up into him. After round three or four, Carol was starting to get cold, and they moved back to the RV.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Carol mewled laying comfortably on Daryl's chest, Hunter was tucked between them yet again.

"Worth it." He mumbled against the top of her head, she grabbed the blanket pulling it over them and letting her eyes drift closed. Carol woke to the sound of meat frying and water running. She sat up as the water shut off, and Daryl came out of the bathroom in just his towel pulling the cover off the meat before turning the stove off.

"Mm, morning pooky! Are you making me breakfast?" Carol asked scooting to the end of the bed with the blanket.

"Just eggs and sausage, ain't nothin special. Got tomorrow off, was thinkin we could go into town and get some laundry done." Daryl said loading the plates up and leaning over to taste her lips with a little chaste kiss.

"Mm, that sounds nice." She mumbled hooking her thumb in his towel, he didn't notice and when he went back to get his coffee she kept his towel. He looked back at her with her silly grin, his towel hanging from one hand and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya minx!" He growled coming back and wrapping his large calloused hands around her wrists, she dropped the towel, and he crawled over her, pinning her hands above her head gently.

"Ain't got near enough time for you to be so damn hot!" He whispered against the shell of her ear, his deep voice, gravelly from list, sent a shiver through her straight to her core.

"Please Daryl! I need to feel you!" She pleaded, hearing her beg for him was too much, he was powerless to resist her. He drove into her still dripping wet pussy hard, releasing her hands. She gasped raking her nails down his bare back. She worked her hips in to!e with his while he angled himself to rub over her clit with every thrust. It was fast and hard, but now that he knew what she liked it took him hardly any time at all to get her to cry out his name, and fall of the edge, taking him with her. He collapsed beside her panting her name, she moaned in satisfaction, sitting up to grab their food. She nudged him with her leg, and he sat up weakly.

"Ya damn near drained me dry woman." He mumbled, eating his food ravenously, she giggled scootching to the end of the bed to grab his coffee. He leered, slapping her ass, she gasped looking back at him with a shocked, but deliriously happy look.

"Drink your coffee Mister!" She scolded him playfully, he chuckled sipping at his coffee to keep from burning himself.

"Naggin me like my ol' lady already!" He teased her she leaned over biting his shoulder lightly before digging into her own food.

"I'm not sure if I like this new, mouthy, confident, sexy, horny, sweet, satisfying... Wait where was I going with that?" Carol trailed off as he kissed her neck, licking and sucking at her tender flesh until he had marked her.

"Ya was sayin how much ya like this new side a me." He said between kissing her neck and nipping at her ear lobe.

"Mm, I really, really do." She assured him, he smirked going back to his breakfast, she ate quickly looking around for her bra.

"I think we abandoned a large portion of my clothes out there." She frowned slipping on a sun dress with only a little lace cream colored bra on under it.

"I'll go get 'em tonight, ya seen my boxers?" He asked looking under the blanket while Carol bushed her hair frustratedly to rid it of the sexed look.

"I would guess they're with my bra." She told him, he groaned grabbing a different pair, once he was dressed he pulled her into him, his arms around her waist and her back pressed to his chest. He leaned his head on her shoulder while she dabbed some kind of sweet smelling oil on her wrists.

"You best go, or yer gonna be late." He mumbled against her neck, she whimpered as he nipped at the hollow of her neck.

"You're so mean." She whined forcing herself away from him, as soon as she opened the door Hunter bolted outside.

"I got him Darlin, just get to work." He assured her, she smiled pulling him down to steal a kiss, as soon as their lips touched the whole crew whooped and whistled.

"Fuck!" Daryl snarled, Carol cringed.

"Sorry pooky." She whispered, rushing towards her car.

"You boys be nice to him!" Carol ordered getting in and speeding off, Daryl turned to face the music, and they all started laughing.

"Good on ya boy!" Trick chuckled, Daryl just grabbed his gloves, and got to work.

"Knew I should a snatched her up when I had the chance! A good woman like that doesn't stay single long." T groaned, he was only twenty six, Daryl just ignored him. Carol went speeding into the parking lot just before she was supposed to be there.

"Hey, did you wake up late?" Beth asked when she hurried inside, Carol smoothed her hair down, and then her dress.

"Something like that, so what are we doing today?" Carol asked, Beth came over looking at her neck, Carol had only been in the bathroom long enough to brush her teeth, so she had no idea what she was looking at.

"Are those... Hickies!?" Beth asked in exasperation, Carol craned her neck to try and see.

"What? No! I... They..." Carol had no excuse there were at least six of them Beth could see, it wasn't like when you had one and could blame the curling iron.

"You so have hickies! Oh my God! Did you and Daryl do it!?" Beth asked practically bouncing, Carol was turning red and backing up.

"Um, well... I mean... Okay! Yes!" Carol admitted, Beth squealed pulling her into a hug, Carol had spent most of her morning red faced by the time lunch came around. She stopped and picked up some groceries, a package of hanes white tanks, and another thing of sleep pants. She made sure to get quarters.

"Yer girls back lover boy!" Trick boomed as she pulled up, Daryl blushed dropping his tool belt on the saw horse.

"Shut it!" He grumbled going to help Carol as she started pulling bags out of the car.

"I got ya girl." He said taking the bags, Carol smiled looking around at the other guys starting to set their tools down.

"I got you some cooler shirts in there. Am I allowed to kiss you here?" She asked, he shot a glance over at the men, they would rag on him anyway, why not enjoy it? He bent down stealing a quick kiss, resulting in cat calls.

"I ain't never gonna live this shit down." He grumbled going inside to put the groceries away, the house was starting to look like a house a little bit, and she had Daryl now. Life was good!

"I bought steaks to grill with corn on the cob and water Mellon, but if you boys keep picking on Daryl I can just make sandwiches instead." Carol threatened quietly, there was a chorus of apologies, Trick came over to her.

"It's all in good fun, we're happy for the two of ya. That boy needs an angel like you." Carol smiled going inside after Daryl to get the steak. Daryl turned as she came in.

"Ya defendin my honor darlin?" He teased, she giggled going over to him, kissing his neck, nipping at the soft spot bellow his five o'clock shadow.

"That's for not telling me about these?" Carol whispered running her fingers down her neck to her clevage, Daryl wasn't even sure what she was talking about, he just had to grab her tits. Carol smiled in satisfaction at the large hickies on his neck until he swiped his thumbs over her hard nipples pulling her flush against him for a kiss. She swatted him away playfully when she had the presence of mind to do it.

"I have to cook! Go change." She scolded, grinning like a fool, he pulled his shirt off and smacked her ass before he moved away to grab the tank tops. Carol brought the steaks out, and promptly lost the job of cooking to Trick. Daryl came back out with the tea and reached around her for a piece of the watermelon she was slicing. Carol smiled up at him, he was absolutely delicious in the tight white tank top.

"What are you two twelve?" T asked, Daryl looked up from his spot next to Carol, not sure what he was talking about.

"The two of you look like P.O.W.s." Jesus added gesturing to their necks, Daryl moved his hand to his neck giving Carol a look.

"Really woman?" He mumbled, Carol just shrugged with a sweet innocent smile, that just made him want to kiss her.

"You started it." Carol countered, which got a hearty laugh, Daryl looked around, this was what it was like to belong. Thanks to Carol, he finally had a place in this world that wasn't the bottom. No this was good, life was good.

~~†~~ THE END ~~†~~

 **Tell me if you liked it, and I might finally finish the next one.**


End file.
